Darkness: Prophecy
by CMalfoy1993
Summary: Una antigua profecía... Ataques a nacidos de muggles y mestizos que se intensifican... Harry Potter debe lidiar y descubrir el misterio que hay detrás de los ataques... Mientras tanto, en las sombras... Lord Voldemort y Euphylus Somerset mueven sus cartas en una lucha por la supremacía en el mundo mágico.
1. Chapter 1

_**La Lengua de las Serpientes**_

La temperatura estaba insoportable... El niño rubio caminaba por los lindes de una selva con poco o nada de cuidado, bastante aburrido a decir verdad... Aquel viaje a Etiopía no había sido tan divertido como la familia Malfoy tenía la esperanza de que fuera.

Todo comenzó ante la insistencia del hijo de diez años de Draco y Astoria Malfoy de querer ir a África. Según él había visto animales exóticos en ciertos libros que le gustaría conocer. Aunque muchos pensarían que esa era una muy mala excusa para lograr un viaje de sus padres, ellos poco se podían negar a las demandas de su hijo mimado Scorpius. Además pensarían que quizá sería divertido, de manera que ese verano hicieron las maletas y viajaron al continente africano, naturalmente el hijo mayor, Christofer, también tuvo que acompañarlos.

Algo que no celebraba para nada... Estaba tan aburrido. Resulta que en los innumerables viajes de safari que hicieron para ver los animales que tanto quería su hermano, lo que menos hizo Scorpius fue ver animales... Se la pasó quejándose: que el calor, que los mosquitos, que extrañaba casa, etc. Al mayor todo aquello que nombraba su hermano (y su actitud, por cierto) le parecía, en verdad, verdaderamente molesto, pero prefería no quejarse.

Además, a pesar de esos inconvenientes y del hecho de que no hubiese visto demasiados animales, ya fueran mágicos o no en las sabanas y selvas etíopes, un día más y regresarían a Gran Bretaña. Solo tenía que aguantar un poco, cosa que para él no era nada del otro mundo, aunque Scorpius, completamente insoportable se quejaba y berreaba en el pequeño jeep sin techo que los había llevado hasta esa zona, a las afueras de la ciudad donde se alojaban. El Ministerio de Magia de Etiopía tenía toda una flotilla de jeeps dispuesta para los turistas que quisiesen recorrer el país.

El mago que actuaba de guia y conducía el vehículo, no parecía aguantar por mucho más tiempo los berrinches de Scorpius. Draco, que acompañaba al hombre en el asiento del copiloto se dio la vuelta para mirar a su mujer que trataba de calmar a su hijo menor, mientras el mayor miraba hacia la espesura de una gran selva que estaba a pocos metros de la carretera, con gesto aburrido.

- Ya Scorp, tranquilo querido...- decía Astoria mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos platinados de su hijo.

- ¡Quiero ir a casa!- chillaba el niño. Chris rodó los ojos levemente.

- Scorpius, cálmate de una vez, estamos aquí porque nos lo pediste, ¿recuerdas?- inquirió el padre.

Scorpius pareció calmarse un poco ante las palabras del hombre y el guía detuvo el coche. Dijo en un inglés con fuerte acento africano:

- Vamos a detenernos unos minutos aquí, tengo que revisar algunas cosas del coche, no me suelo llevar demasiado bien con estos aparatos muggles. Pueden explorar la zona, es relativamente segura si no se internan en la selva.

La familia bajó del vehículo y comenzó a observar a su alrededor el hermoso paisaje, frente a ellos se extendía una gran sabana de amarillentos pastos con algunos pocos árboles desperdigados y muy espaciados entre si y a lo lejos en el horizonte se veía una cadena montañosa. Además era extraño como la sabana se veía interrumpida, en ese punto tan cercano, de selva de color verde vibrante. Y aunque los padres estaban concentrados en el paisaje de la sabana, a Chris le interesaba la selva, la selva que el guía había denominado como peligrosa.

Entonces fue cuando escuchó un grito que provenía de la espesura... Miró a sus padres pero estos siguieron prestándole atención a Scorpius.

Otra vez aquellos gritos... ¿Qué nadie los oía? Bufó con algo de fastidio. Sabía que no tenía que internarse en la selva y más aún si unos gritos provenían de allí, pero su curiosidad... Esa maldita curiosidad que siempre lo había invadido desde que era aún más pequeño.

Al notar que tanto Astoria como Draco tenían puesta demasiada atención sobre Scorpius, Christofer se escabulló lentamente hasta la selva. El follaje era muy espeso... Había insectos y mosquitos por doquier, pero debido a un repelente mágico que se les había dado cuando aún estaban en la ciudad, los bichos hicieron poco caso del recién llegado a aquel lugar salvaje, aparentemente aún no tocado por la mano del hombre.

Los gritos volvieron a escucharse... No podía distinguir demasiadas palabras en ello, solo que parecían desesperados. Si, visto en retrospectiva quizá lo que hizo en aquel momento fue algo imprudente: escaparse de la seguridad de sus padres para internarse en una selva de un país extranjero donde podía haber mucho peligro no era una alternativa sabia para un niño de once años ¿verdad? Pero bueno, así era Christofer, siempre le gustaba arriesgarse con ese tipo de cosas, como cuando desafiaba (aún de más pequeño y con bastante frecuencia) las rígidas reglas de su madre sobre salir de la mansión. Mucho tiempo lo hacía y se quedaba en las calles, mirando escaparates, pasando el tiempo con su amiga Fryda o con su primo Kevin Nott (o con ambos) y demás cosas.

Pero había una diferencia esencial ahora: eso no era Gran Bretaña, no estaba en las calles londinenses y no había ni Fryda ni Kevin. Era un país foráneo, estaba en un lugar privado de todo rastro de civilización y donde la naturaleza reinaba y se encontraba solo, separado de sus padres por una densa capa de helechos y matorrales.

Sacó su varita... Al estar en el extranjero no estaba regulado por las leyes mágicas sobre la minoría de edad que regían en Inglaterra (si bien últimamente en el Wizengamot había entrado en discusión un proyecto para flexibilizarlas) por lo que podía usar la magia con total seguridad.

Con la varita comenzó a caminar despejando la maleza con un encantamiento seccionador que había aprendido en su primer año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Cada vez que se encontraba con una cantidad de maleza muy densa como para atravesarla normalmente murmuraba "Diffindo", había un destello de luz blanca y la hierba caía completamente cortada, abriéndole el paso.

Siguió caminando, guiándose por los gritos ocasionales y por su instinto, mayoritariamente hasta que llegó a un claro en la selva.

Lo que vio lo dejó algo impresionado. Un gran gorila jóven sostenía fuertemente entre sus manos a una serpiente. El reptil tendría unos setenta y cinco centímetros de largo y presentaba unas escamas con coloración gris plateada y vientre blancuzco. Como el primate la tenía tomada de unos centímetros por debajo de la cabeza, ésta no podía moverla para morder y atacar a su agresor. Abría y cerraba su boca, completamente negra dando fieras pero inútiles mordidas que solo mordían aire. Lo más impactante para Christofer era que el ofidio gritaba... ¿Gritaba? ¿Desde cuando las serpientes gritan?

El gorila también gritaba y rugía, aunque claramente con gritos más animales... Ella parecía hacerlo prácticamente con una voz humana... El mono abrió las fauces dispuestas a enterrarlas en la carne de la serpiente.

En ese momento, nunca supo muy bien porqué... No sabía si había sido movido por la piedad, por el destino o por cualquier otra fuerza, pero el asunto es que Christofer intervino en el devenir de la naturaleza y prácticamente sin pensarlo lanzó un hechizo al gorila:

- ¡Vermillius!

Unas pequeñas esferas de luz roja salieron de su varita e impactaron en el mamífero que soltó al reptil dando unos pasos hacia atrás, por el impulso del golpe. El gorila pareció sorprendido en un momento y luego miró a Christofer, rugiendo y golpeándose el pecho con las manos. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia el niño con alarmante rapidez, la serpiente sin embargo dio un fuerte coletazo en las patas al gorila que lo hizo tropezar y caer de bruces al suelo, Christofer reaccionó con rapidez mientras el mono intentaba incorporarse y realizó otro hechizo:

- ¡Petrificus Totalus!

El animal quedó completamente inmovilizado. Chris suspiró, aliviado y la serpiente luego de morder hasta el hartazgo al primate, comenzó a acercarse a su salvador, el niño dirigió su varita a ella, por si también venía con malas intenciones, pero todo lo contrario, simplemente se quedó allí, mirándolo. En ese momento, increíblemente la serpiente habló diciéndole una única palabra:

- Gracias.

Chris se quedó impresionado y algo le llevó a contestar:

- De... nada...

De pronto le pareció ridículo... Una serpiente no podía entenderlo ¿o sí?

Entonces el ofidio asintió con la cabeza... Podía... ¡Podía entenderlo! Ante el descubrimiento, Chris se quedó paralizado unos momentos... Eso era imposible. Había leído en ciertos libros sobre el poder entender a las serpientes y que ellas, a su vez, comprendieran a la persona cuando hablaba. Era un lenguaje llamado pársel que muy poca gente podía utilizar, la mayoría de ellos eran... magos tenebrosos. Chris tragó saliva. Él no se consideraba un mago tenebroso ni mucho menos, además se rumoreaba que esa capacidad era hereditaria y por lo que sabía ni su padre, ni su abuelo ni su bisabuelo Abraxas podían utilizarla, lo mismo valía para el lado de su familia materna.

- Quiero recompensarte. - murmuró la serpiente mientras se acercaba un poco a él. Chris no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás, pero el animal dijo: - No te preocupes, no voy a morder a quien me salvó... Eres uno de esos monos sin pelaje. ¿Verdad?

El chico se quedó algo perplejo y luego dijo:

- Si te refieres a sí soy un humano, sí, lo soy.

La serpiente asintió y Chris se sentó en la hierba frente al reptil:

- ¿Cómo llegaste a estar tan amenazada por el gorila?- preguntó.

- Soy joven. Nací hace tres meses. No tengo mucha experiencia andando por la selva, pero de a poco fui aprendiendo. El que este simio me haya atrapado fue un error de cálculo mío, debo admitir. Quise confrontar una presa mucho más grande de lo que estoy habituada.

El muchacho volvió a observar a la serpiente. Su raza... Había visto una serpiente así en libros sobre esos reptiles. Si no se equivocaba era una mamba negra, un animal particularmente venenoso y mortífero. Cuando nacían salían del huevo completamente adaptadas para moverse solas y cazar su propio alimento, por lo cual eran bastante independientes de su madre y podían llegar hasta los cuatro metros de longitud, por lo que los setenta y cinco centímetros de ese ejemplar eran prueba de su juventud.

- Comprendo. - dijo Christofer.

La serpiente se le acercó aún más y aunque el niño sintió una oleada de cierto miedo recorrerle, luego se relajó un poco. El animal lo miró a los ojos y entonces le dijo:

- Llévame contigo y prometo serte leal hasta la muerte. Es la única manera que tengo de pagar el favor que me has hecho.

¿Lo decía en serio? Una mirada a los ojos amarillos del ofidio se lo confirmó, hablaba muy en serio. Pero... ¿Qué diría su madre si notaba que salía de aquella selva con la serpiente? Sin duda eso no le agradaría. Pero ¿desde cuando le importaba lo que a Astoria le agradaba o no?

Asintió con la cabeza, aceptando su oferta. Sería bueno tener una serpiente mascota... Más todavía si se podía conversar con ella en momentos de soledad, algo le decía que aceptar que demostrar su habilidad para con el pársel frente a sus padres sería algo peor aún que adoptar a la serpiente.

Se inclinó para recogerla, alzando las manos para indicarle que no le haría daño, aunque el reptil parecía no esperar ningún perjuicio causado por él, de manera que se dejó tomar entre las manos del chico y dejó que el la colocase alrededor de su cuello.

- Tengo cierta sorpresa ¿sabes? Después de todo, eres el primer mono sin pelaje, o humano, como dices tú, que me encuentro al que puedo entender con claridad y que él también puede entenderme...- dijo la serpiente y luego inquirió con curiosidad: -¿Dónde vamos?

- También dudo que puedas hablar con muchos más... Muy poca gente entiende a las serpientes, y de hecho en mi familia, al menos en mi familia viva, ninguno lo hace. Con ellos vamos ahora. - respondió Chris. - Ya sabes... madre, padre, hermanos... Supongo que tendrás algo así ¿no?

El reptil lo miró a los ojos y respondió:

- Si, pero fueron muertos por una manada de mangostas. Solo sobrevivimos un par de mis hermanos y yo y nos dispersamos.

- Lo siento...- dijo Chris con algo de pena.

- Es la ley de la selva.

Pasaron unos minutos de un silencio algo incómodo por los cuales Christofer caminaba por el sendero que había trazado con el encantamiento seccionador. En ese momento el muchacho sentía que debía darle un nombre a su compañera... o compañero... Aún no sabía si era macho o hembra.

- Espero que la pregunta no te incomode pero... ¿eres macho o hembra?

La serpiente lo observó de arriba abajo:

- Hembra. Me sorprende que lo preguntes. Aunque estoy en la misma duda contigo, las feromonas que despiden los humanos son tan distintas a las nuestras y todos me parecen tan iguales... ¿Tú qué eres? ¿Macho o hembra?

- Hombre...- murmuró Chris. La serpiente se lo quedó mirando algo perpleja, como esperando más información: - Em... ¿Macho?

El reptil asintió, entendiendo lo que quería decir y Chris suspiró... En ese momento le dijo:

- Bien... Te lo preguntaba para darte nombre, creo que te llamaré: Alexia.

- ¿Nombre? ¿Qué es eso?

El chico suspiró. Si, sin duda debía enseñarle varias cosas al ofidio del mundo de los humanos. Sonrió, era extraño pero esa perspectiva, en cierta manera, le resultaba algo divertida.

- Em... un nombre sirve para identificar. Cuando yo diga Alexia sabrás que me estoy refiriendo inmediatamente a ti.

La serpiente asintió y preguntó curiosa:

- ¿Tienes nombre?

- Sí. Me llamó Christofer Alexander. Puedes llamarme Chris, o Alex...- luego agregó: -Te advierto que a mi familia, especialmente a mi madre no creo que le guste la idea de que te conserve. Pero lo haré. Si se pone agresiva no intervengas ni te asustes e intentes atacarla... Déjame que me encargue ¿sí?

Alexia no parecía particularmente feliz con aquella perspectiva de pasividad, pero asintió en conformidad.

- Los... humanos son criaturas muy extrañas.- observó. Luego se acercó e hizo algo extraño. Su fría lengua bífida, que entraba y salía perpetuamente de su boca, lamió suavemente la piel del cuello del niño que se quedó paralizado.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Capto tu olor. - respondió tranquilamente - Para diferenciarte fácilmente de cualquier otro de tu especie.

Terminado el proceso, la hembra alejó su cabeza del cuello para mirarlo a los ojos:

- Hueles bien.

El chico se ruborizó un poco:

- Em... gracias.

Por fin logró salir de la selva, con Alexia al cuello. Tanto Astoria como el guía estaban buscándolo por las cercanías, a lo lejos en el jeep, Chris veía a su padre con su hermano. Al verlo salir de la espesura, su madre se le acercó frunciendo el ceño, con la clara intención de regañarlo, pero al ver lo que traía alrededor de su cuello y en sus hombros soltó un grito y retrocedió unos pasos, el guía miró a Christofer también algo atemorizado. Exclamó:

- ¡Mejor que saques eso de tu cuello, niño!

Chris negó con la cabeza:

- No. - respondió y luego agregó: - No me hará ningún daño. No hará daño a nadie.

- ¡Christofer Alexander! ¡Deja esa serpiente en el suelo inmediatamente!

Draco y Scorpius se habían acercado al escuchar el escándalo que hacía Astoria. El padre parecía sorprendido de que a su hijo no le hubiera pasado nada y el hermano estaba más horrorizado quizá que su madre, aunque la palabra más que horrorizado era temeroso.

- No, mamá, por última vez no. La serpiente viene conmigo. La tengo bajo una... una maldición para controlar animales que nos enseñaron en Encantamientos. Y si cedieron en lo que Scorpius les pidió de venir hasta aquí, creo que es justo que me permitan llevarme aunque sea a éste animal de mascota.

Astoria trató de insistir, pero la mirada de su hijo mayor era firme y decidida, además él agregó:

- Ni tú ni papá tendrán que preocuparse por nada porque yo voy a alimentarla y a ponerla donde corresponda, además de que mantendré el hechizo sobre ella para que no se escape de control.

La madre miró a Draco que le devolvió la mirada. Luego suspiró y dijo:

- Está bien Chris, pero al primer inconveniente mínimo la sacaré de casa.

El muchacho asintió y tanto la familia como el guía volvieron al jeep.

Esos habían sido buenos momentos, si, muy buenos, pensaba el muchacho mientras estaba tumbado en su cama de la mansión. Habían pasado solo unos días de su rescate de la mansión Somerset, rescate del cual la serpiente que descansaba ahora en su pecho, enroscada sobre el, había sido parte. Alexia no se había movido de la habitación desde que él llegó y se tumbó en la cama, hace un par de días, reposando y descansando de sus torturas. Fryda tampoco, pero Fryda ahora no estaba en la casa, había tenido que volver con su madre a su propia mansión.

- ¿Por qué fuiste?- preguntó Christofer a la serpiente. - ¿Por qué no te quedaste segura aquí?

- Todos iban a ir, Chris... No podía quedarme atrás. - respondió ella.

- Pero no había necesidad... Te pusiste en peligro por mí...

- Hace mucho tiempo conocí a un joven macho humano ¿sabías? La cuestión fue que yo estaba en una situación muy complicada con un simio... ¿Y sabes lo que hizo ese humano? Me salvó. Me salvó cuando apenas era un cachorro haciéndole frente a un gorila ¿Conoces al humano?

El chico bajó la mirada y ella agregó:

- Por eso fui. Te prometí que te sería leal y así lo soy. Eres más que un humano, Chris. Eres mi salvador pero, fundamentalmente, eres parte de mi camada... Como te dije, mi madre y la mayoría de mis hermanos murieron hace tiempo. Desde que interveniste para que el gorila no me matase te convertiste en alguien digno de respeto y admiración. Y más esencialmente te convertiste en, como te digo, parte de mi camada... Algo que en tus términos humanos se traduciría como mi "amigo". El único que tengo y el único que me interesa tener. Por eso no pude evitar ir.

Christofer sonrió de costado... En verdad él consideraba más que una mascota a Alexia. De hecho ni siquiera la consideraba una mascota, así como él sabía que ella no lo consideraba un amo y que si lo obedecía y lo seguía era por lealtad plena y que si lo había encontrado tan fácilmente había sido por esa habilidad que tenía de dar con su olor en particular sobre el de cualquier otra persona, pero además sabía que compartían cierta conexíón mental algo especial, algo instintivo.

- Gracias...- dijo Chris.

- ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?- preguntó Alexia, sin duda haciendo referencia a cuando él la había rescatado.

Chris se echó a reír. Pronto también escuchó la risa sibilante de su serpiente.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Distracción**_

Las cosas no iban del todo bien para el Ministerio últimamente. Si bien el operativo de trasladar al estudiantado y profesorado de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons había sido todo un éxito y la Gran Bretaña Mágica se había granjeado la simpatía de toda la comunidad mágica internacional por ese gesto, habían comenzado serios problemas... Problemas que no se veían desde hace más de treinta años.

Con el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mágica y el período llamado Reformas Shacklebolt, impulsado por el Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt, predecesor del actual, se inició un período de paz. Se mantuvo en vigencia, como en todas partes, el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto, pero se inició un período de mayor tolerancia y prosperidad para con los nacidos de muggles, se hicieron programas de ayuda a los squibs y hubo un claro descenso en el apoyo de la causa purista junto a una fuerte detracción de la misma por el gobierno de aquel entonces, aún cuando muchas familias de supuesta sangre pura extrañasen el breve pero intenso período de gobierno de Pius Thicknesse, controlado por lord Voldemort desde las sombras.

El actual gobierno, el del Ministro Arcturus Kingpie no había cambiado demasiado el rumbo tomado por Shacklebolt, aunque muchos decían (y con bastante razón) que el nuevo mandatario era bastante menos firme y decidido que el antiguo. El período de paz siguió durante los años de Kingpie hasta hace poco... Alrededor de hace un año comenzaron a reportarse ataques contra magos nacidos de muggles y squibs. Y aunque la Oficina de Aurores al mando del jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Harry Potter buscase a los responsables e indagase a las víctimas para recoger más datos sobre los ataques, lo cierto era que no habían logrado capturar aunque sea a un único agresor. Quien fuera que estaba realizando aquello era muy hábil. Los patrones que los sobrevivientes describían eran siempre los mismos: una banda de tipos con túnicas rojas y capuchas que no dejaban ver su rostro y que se desvanecían sin dejar más rastros una vez que cumplían su cometido, ya fuera este matar a alguien, incendiar algún lugar, o causar algún perjuicio en general, muchos dudaban de que se tratase de magos humanos de hecho y habían sido apodados por muchos supersticiosos como los Demonios Rojos.

La imposibilidad de rastrear a los vándalos y la impotencia que el Ministerio demostraba ante esto le quitó mucho apoyo popular a Kingpie que trató de paliar el asunto con la ayuda a las escuelas mágicas extranjeras para mejorar un poco la popularidad del Ministerio y darle a la sociedad una impresión de fuerza y de que no era del todo impotente como los opositores del Ministro argumentaban cada vez que tenían oportunidad.

Actualmente se encontraban reunidos en la oficina del mandatario en torno a una amplia mesa, él mismo, el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Harry Potter, el jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional Ernst Schaffer y el jefe del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, Funn Bagman, hijo del célebre Ludo Bagman.

- Señor Ministro...- comenzó Potter - Los ataques puristas están empeorando día a día... Mis aurores están haciendo lo posible para paliar los casos, indagan a las personas... Pero no podemos hacer mucho más si no encontramos a los responsables, y eso en parte no se puede hacer debido a que usted no ha firmado los pergaminos con las órdenes de allanamiento en el callejón Knocturn que mi Departamento preparó...

Kingpie suspiró... Era un hombre delgado, de cabellos cortos color castaño y joven, pero los últimos eventos lo habían envejecido y arrugado bastante. Negó con la cabeza:

- Potter, por última vez, no voy a firmar esos papeles. Una acción como esa alarmaría a la sociedad más de lo que ya está... ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué todos piensen que estamos con los ánimos de la Segunda Guerra? Además... No voy a arruinar el éxito que nos dio el proyecto con Beauxbatons y Durmstrang.

El jefe de Departamento Schaffer, un anciano canoso y muy arrugado que tenía una semejanza algo extraña con una mantis religiosa dijo:

- Concuerdo con usted señor ministro...- luego miró a su colega - Potter, las cosas ya no son como eran hace treinta años. Ahora tenemos que mantener a la gente contenta a toda costa.

- ¿Cómo van a mantener gente contenta si no se la puede mantener segura?- dijo el aludido con cierta nota de hastío en la voz.

- Basta. - dijo el Ministro previendo que Schaffer le estaba por contestar. Miró a Potter... El Niño que Sobrevivió... Habría sobrevivido y todo, pero la sociedad mágica no necesitaba viejos héroes que se conservasen como antiguas reliquias de tiempos que nadie quería recordar. Si lo había mantenido en el cargo que ostentaba era por deseo expreso de su predecesor al que Kingpie le tenía mucho respeto. - Mi determinación no cambiará, Potter. Esperaremos que la ola de ataques cese, esto es algo pasajero, algo a lo que no debemos darle importancia.

Harry abrió los ojos y palideció... El hombre no podía estar hablando en serio... ¿Cómo no darle importancia a aquello? ¿Qué pretendía hacer?

Entonces Kingpie miró a su otro jefe de Departamento, Bagman y dijo:

- Funn, necesito a tu Departamento más que nunca. La gente quiere, no no quiere, necesita... Enfatizo, necesita, diversión para distraerse de estos malditos problemas. Quiero que, a más tardar, en dos meses tengamos todo listo para inaugurar un megaevento deportivo ¡Algo de lo que se hable en los años por venir! ¡Celebraremos nuestros años de paz con todas las fuerzas y la alegría que el hecho merece!

El jefe de Seguridad Mágica estaba atónito... En lugar de poner al Ministerio a investigar sobre los atentados puristas y en lugar de dar su autorización para que se realizasen los allanamientos el Ministro estaba... ¡Pasando por completo del asunto! ¡Iba a dar una fiesta cuando la situación estaba tan mal!

Abrió la boca para protestar pero en ese momento el Ministro alzó una mano y le dijo:

- No, Potter no toleraré quejas acerca de éste plan.

El hombre tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle a su superior lo que opinaba realmente de sus planes... Pero es que sencillamente era tan... ¡Tan indignante! Además las miradas que Bagman y Schaffer, sobre todo éste último le echaban no eran para nada positivas. Harry sabía muy bien porque sucedía eso... Bagman, bueno... Era la primera tarea de envergadura realmente importante (más allá de la organización del campeonato nacional de Quidditch) que se le endilgaba a su Departamento, por lo tanto era completamente comprensible que quisiera defender el proyecto del Ministro, aunque a Harry no le gustaba para nada y le parecía una falta de juicio completa. Pero no se podía decirle que no al Ministro.

Pero Schaffer tenía motivos muy diferentes. Harry tenía bastantes motivos para creer que Ernst Schaffer era un purista, uno de los que habían quedado de la vieja guardia de la época de los Malfoy y otras familias de ese estilo. No tenía constancia sin embargo, de que el jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional hubiese sido un Mortífago en los años de Voldemort, aunque con toda seguridad había sido un simpatizante de aquella causa, aunque últimamente había sabido camuflar muy bien aquella ideología. Además, sabía que tenía contactos con Draco Malfoy que ocupaba el puesto que alguna vez había ejercido su padre Lucius en el Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts. Así que los motivos de Schaffer para apoyar los planes del Ministro eran bastante más siniestros que los de Bagman, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Harry.

Suspiró y miró a Kingpie:

- Muy bien, señor Ministro, haga como le parezca, pero desde ya no apruebo ésta medida. No me parece atinada ni aconsejable.

El mandatario resopló pero no dijo nada.

- Me retiro. - murmuró Harry y salió del despacho.

Cuando se encontró en el corredor con Ron que lo estaba esperando éste vio la expresión de su amigo y le dijo:

- ¿Se negó a firmar las órdenes, verdad?

Potter asintió y luego miró al pelirrojo, mientras caminaban por el corredor le dijo indignado:

- No solo eso... ¡Planea hacer una fiesta!

Su compañero se quedó sorprendido y preguntó:

- ¿Qué? ¿Fiesta? ¿En medio de los ataques?

- Si, dice que la gente necesita distraerse y relajarse... La cuestión es que le encomendó a Bagman que hiciese todos los preparativos y la organización necesaria. Aún no sé que clase de evento pondrán en marcha, calculo que lo discutirán en privado, pero supongo que será algo grande... ¡Además es más trabajo para nosotros! Cuando se haga tendremos que garantizar la seguridad allí, vamos a tener que malgastar fuerzas valiosas que nos servirían para investigar más sobre los ataques.

Ron suspiró mientras miraba a su amigo:

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué se pueda hacer?

Harry negó y bajó la mirada, se encontraba tan frustrado... Entonces el pelirrojo lo observó atentamente y le dijo:

- Si no podemos contar con nuestra propia fuerza de Aurores del Departamente al cien por cien para investigar los casos... Entonces tendremos que tomar otras alternativas ¿no crees?

Potter alzó la mirada cruzando sus verdes ojos con los azules de su amigo, éste le dijo:

- Convoca a la Orden, Harry. Los dos sabemos que pasa algo malo y que estos ataques no son normales, si el Ministro no quiere ponerse a investigar el tema para evitar más ataques, pues bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de ello... A nuestra manera. Llama a la Orden del Fénix otra vez, sabes que solo tú puedes hacerlo.

Llamar a la Orden del Fénix... Harry suspiró, en parte porque la idea no le gustaba demasiado, después de todo no quería volver a poner en marcha aquellos mecanismos que pondrían en riesgo a más de uno de sus seres queridos. Pero por otra parte sabía que el pelirrojo tenía razón. Asintió levemente con la cabeza:

- Lo haré. La Orden del Fénix se reunirá de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Las Tribulaciones del Señor Tenebroso**_

Cuando la noticia de que el rescate del hijo mayor de Draco fue exitoso llegó a oídos de lord Voldemort, el Señor Tenebroso quedó sumamente complacido. Al haber sido tal éxito el de la operación, nuevamente sus Mortífagos habían demostrado su valía y, lo más importante, el Anillo estaba a salvo.

El mago oscuro fue rápido en recompensar a los dos jóvenes que habían participado en la misión: Fryda Parkinson y Kevin Nott recibieron sus ansiadas Marcas Tenebrosas.

El líder de los Mortífagos iba caminando por los corredores de la mansión Malfoy, sumido en sus pensamientos. Su estado de salud había empeorado un poco... Y aunque buscaba las causas de aquella súbita enfermedad no había conseguido dar con ellas, aunque tenía idea de porque podía llegar a pasar aquello. Tosió un par de veces mientras seguía caminando apresurado. Tenía que ver a Christofer... Tenía que comprobar por sí mismo que el Anillo siguiese en su dedo, que en verdad no le hubiera dicho nada de valor a Somerset sobre los Mortífagos.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abrió. Allí encontró al joven Malfoy hablando con su amiga Parkinson que estaba a su lado sentada en una silla.

Al notarlo entrar, Fryda lo observó y cerró un poco los puños en torno a su asiento como aferrándose a él. El Señor Tenebroso sonrió de costado, sin duda la muchacha aparentemente no quería abandonar al chico por nada del mundo, pero él hablaría a solas con Malfoy, no había nadie que pudiese impedírselo.

- Fryda, sal de aquí. - ordenó con tranquilidad.

Ella siguió aferrada a la silla, pero Christofer la observó a los ojos, echándole una mirada sumamente significativa. La adolescente suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, para luego levantarse y salir de la habitación, dejándolos a ambos solos y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Lord Voldemort se acercó hasta el lecho y miró a su súbdito atentamente:

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Christofer?

El chico se encogió de hombros para decir:

- No puedo decir que me sienta de maravilla pero... Ya mañana tendré que volver a Hogwarts así que no puedo estar mucho más tiempo quejándome de dolores, señor.

Era extraño. El Señor Tenebroso lo miró con más atención, las veces anteriores que se había encontrado con él su mirada era distinta. Denotaba cierto temor reverencial, revestido de una especie de frialdad, pero el temor estaba allí... Ahora lo único que detectaba en sus ojos era... indiferencia. Lealtad sí, pero en esa lealtad había un grado muy grande de indiferencia y no de temor y eso, en cierta manera, a un ser acostumbrado a que todos le temiesen le resultaba demasiado raro.

El hombre se puso a examinar con atención el cuarto del muchacho luego, un espacio muy pulcro y prolijo si... Aunque todo lo que sabía sobre la mansión Malfoy era así, el lugar parecía destilar una especie de orden que le provocó una buena impresión. Si... sin duda sería una magnífica pieza cuando su plan se pusiese en marcha. Un nuevo acceso de tos lo invadió... ¡Tendría que apresurar las cosas! Frunció los labios con cierta molestia.

- ¿Le sucede algo?- inquirió Chris mientras seguía en la cama.

Lo cierto era que el chico Malfoy no veía demasiado bien al Señor Tenebroso, aunque últimamente muy pocas cosas le importaban demasiado, y lo que pasase con el líder de los Mortífagos cada vez iba importándole menos, aunque eso no hacía que su lealtad a la organización disminuyese. Sencillamente lo único que quería saber ahora era porque no podía quitarse el Anillo por ningún medio, porqué no podía dormir en paz... Respuestas todas que seguramente el mago frente a él tendría, respuestas que trató que su tía abuela le diese aunque sus intentos terminaron siendo infructuosos.

En otras circunstancias quizá ni siquiera le hubiese hecho esa pregunta, en otras circunstancias quizá ni siquiera se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza la idea de inquirirle sobre el Anillo... Pero ahora sí: había sido atacado, secuestrado y torturado a más no poder y había defendido con valor los secretos de los Mortífagos, creía que se merecía algo de reconocimiento mayor del Señor Tenebroso mismo... Y si no reconocimiento, si al menos respuestas claras y concisas... Estaba harto de tener que divagar y reflexionar por sí mismo sobre la naturaleza de lo que le sucedía con el Anillo... Si, ya sabía de dónde provenía: sabía que era el Pilar Maestro y que regulaba los demás Pilares, sabía que el Anillo había sido el principal artefacto responsable del regreso de Voldemort junto a los otros tres objetos (el collar, el reloj y el par de aretes) si, bien, todo eso bien, pero... ¿Por qué entonces se había aferrado a él de esa manera? ¿Por qué a él y no a, por ejemplo, Somerset cuando lo poseyó, o a Bellatrix cuando estuvo en sus manos?

Sin embargo, tenía que ser cauto, Christofer era de todo menos estúpido y sabía que primero tenía que dejar que Voldemort diera el primer paso.

- No, Christofer no sucede nada. - dijo el mago tenebroso restándole importancia al asunto, sonrió levemente de costado y agregó: - Lo único que importa es que estés bien... Y espero que lo que me dijo tu tía abuela haya sido verdad ¿lo es, Chris? ¿Es verdad que no traicionaste ninguno de nuestros secretos ante Somerset y el Culto?

El chico afirmó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba a los ojos y en esa mirada, el Señor Tenebroso se dio cuenta que el muchacho hablaba con honestidad. Darse cuenta de eso era bastante aliviador, a decir verdad. Al menos los planes no deberían cambiarse.

- Evidentemente hay mucho más en ti de lo que el ojo humano puede ver... Porque haber soportado todas aquellas torturas sin decir ninguna información valiosa... - Eso era digno de apreciarse y, en cierta manera, le recordaba a los Lestrange luego de su primera caída, que se mantuvieron leales hasta el final.

- Te pareces bastante más a la familia de tu tía abuela que a los Malfoy. - observó Voldemort con cierta nota de orgullo en la voz.

Chris sencillamente correspondió a ese comentario con una sonrisa fría. Eso era reconocimiento si... Pero no sabía cuan buen reconocimiento podía ser. Era cierto que Chris admiraba a Bellatrix y que había aprendido lo que sabía de Artes Oscuras directamente de ella.

Por lo que Chris si podía ser calificado de tener bastantes más contacto con la rama Lestrange de la familia de lo que, por ejemplo, su hermano Scorpius podría llegar a tener. Sin embargo aún así, no consideraba aquello un halago. Si se había acercado a los Lestrange era por plena admiración al conocimiento oscuro y para retribuir la firmeza y la confianza que le demostraba exclusivamente a él, su tía abuela, pero no por nada más. No se consideraba mínimamente parecido a nadie de ese lado de la familia... Bueno si, quizá compartiera ciertas cosas con su tía abuela, pero también con su abuela, como la firmeza de sus ideas y el hecho de ser, en cierta manera, temperamental cuando se lo proponía, aunque ese era un rasgo más Black que Lestrange.

Como sea, no tenía que perder tiempo con esas cosas. El muchacho suspiró y miró al Señor Tenebroso, comenzó:

- Tengo que comentarle algo, mi señor... Algo con referencia al Anillo.

Lord Voldemort lo miró atentamente, interesado e hizo un gesto con su mano para indicarle que podía seguir hablando.

- No puedo quitármelo. Nadie puede. Somerset trató de quitármelo cuando me tenía prisionero y simplemente no pudo, por más que tirara de él no se salía del dedo. Trató de cortármelo de la mano, pero el hechizo seccionador que hizo no tuvo ningún efecto sobre mi carne... Como si la joya estuviera... protegiéndola.

El Señor Tenebroso se quedó sorprendido por unos momentos... Si lo que Christofer decía era verdad, eso significaba que sus planes se estaban llevando a cabo mejor de lo que hubiese esperado. Sonrió de costado luego de la sorpresa inicial. Volvió a echar una mirada a todo el cuarto y le dijo con tranquilidad:

- No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, Christofer. Pero debo decírtelo, debido a que te has comportado tan lealmente durante tu cautiverio.

Eso era lo que el muchacho había estado esperando todo ese tiempo... Respuestas sin enigmas, o con la menor cantidad de ellos posible. Puso total atención a lo que su superior le decía.

- El Anillo es un objeto muy peculiar... Lo mismo que lo son todos los Pilares, pero él es incluso más especial que los otros. Es un artefacto consciente, Chris... Puede detectar el poder y la calidad de un mago o bruja que lo lleve. Si considera a dicho mago o bruja lo suficientemente digno, sencillamente se adherirá a él, siendo imposible de ser retirado por cualquiera. Tendrá ciertos efectos como magnificar incluso más el poder de su portador.

- ¿Y qué hay de las voces?- inquirió el muchacho.

- ¿Voces?

- Sí... Podrá sonar ridículo, pero desde que volví de la isla de los dementores no puedo dormir... Y desde que descubrí que no puedo quitarme el Anillo aún menos. Durante las noches oigo voces en mi cabeza, voces horribles que me despiertan y me producen insomnio... ¿Eso también tiene que ver con el Pilar?

La de los Pilares era una de las pocas magias que lord Voldemort no conocía en profundidad, solo sabía lo que había investigado por su cuenta sobre la antigua magia sumeria y sobre los avances que Somerset había hecho en ella y publicado en alguno de sus libros de Historia de la Magia. Sabía sobre la llamada "Teoría del Pilar Maestro" porque la había investigado en los escritos de ese hombre, pero en ningún lugar figuraba algo sobre las voces... Aunque si la teoría era correcta entonces el mago oscuro tenía una vaga noción de porqué el chico podía estar sufriendo eso... Pero no, no podía decírselo. Si se lo dijese terminaría arruinando todo su plan, lo presentía.

- Me temo que he de responderte que nada de lo que yo sepa sobre los Pilares tiene que ver con voces. - dijo pretendiendo parecer afligido y/o avergonzado.

Pero el muchacho Malfoy no creyó ni un poco nada de ésta aflicción o vergüenza. Si Voldemort sabía algo más, estaba seguro que no iba a decírselo. Suspiró. Por el momento creyó que era prudente no presionar más y darse por satisfecho con lo que había logrado conseguir: que le dijera la verdad sobre porque la joya se había aferrado tanto a él... Entonces... ¿era por su poder? ¿era por qué lo consideraba un mago capaz?

Voldemort se le acercó con una sonrisa en los labios para decir:

- En verdad me enorgullece saber que puedo confiar en al menos un miembro de la familia Malfoy otra vez... Luego de tantas decepciones dadas por tus abuelos y tu padre... Tengo grandes planes para ti, Christofer. Solamente tienes que seguir así, solo tienes que mantenerte incuestionablemente leal y todo lo que desees va a serte concedido... Tus más grandes anhelos... Todo, absolutamente todo... Solo sirve así... Sé leal y lord Voldemort te recompensará como mereces.

El chico asintió, aunque francamente su mente estaba demasiado lejos de allí, solo concentrada en el asunto del Anillo.

Una vez que hubo juzgado que todo estaba en orden, que era verdad que había resistido la tortura sin revelar ningún secreto de importancia, que el Anillo estaba realmente a salvo y que sus planes podían marchar sin pausa, el Señor Tenebroso sonrió de costado y, tan silenciosamente como había llegado, se retiró de la habitación.

Momentos después Fryda entró en la habitación con expresión preocupada. Desde que había rescatado a Chris con Kevin, Bellatrix y Draco, no se había apartado del cuarto del joven excepto en dos contadas ocasiones: una cuando el Señor Tenebroso la convocó para ponerle la Marca y la otra en una en que, por hartante insistencia de Kevin salió con él al centro de Londres, muy a su pesar por cierto. La cita resultó ser bastante horrenda y los dos terminaron discutiendo en medio de la calle, principalmente porque la chica quería volver a la mansión Malfoy a cuidar de su otro amigo mientras que el joven deseaba pasar la noche en un prestigioso hotel londinense. El razonamiento de Fryda terminó imponiéndose y fue a la mansión mientras Kevin marchaba, bastante frustrado a su casa.

- ¿Qué quería? - preguntó la chica con preocupación al muchacho convaleciente.

Christofer se encogió de hombros y simplemente le dijo:

- Saber como estaba...

Ella arqueó una ceja y luego lanzó una carcajada suave... ¿El Señor Tenebroso preocupándose por esas cosas? En verdad dudaba que lo hubiera hecho de manera sincera, seguramente si lo hizo fue porque había algún motivo subyacente.

- No creo que haya sido solo por eso...

Su interlocutor negó con la cabeza:

- Ni yo, no soy tonto.

La joven se le acercó y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Extendió una mano y le acarició la mejilla, una larga cicatriz blanca la recorría en un tajo horizontal. Lo bueno es que el resto de las heridas habían desaparecido del todo, sin siquiera cicatriz... ¡Cómo deseaba que esa también desapareciese para que su rostro volviese a ser perfecto e inmaculado y cualquier rastro del horrible cautiverio que había tenido que pasar se disipase del todo!

- ¿Le preguntaste sobre el Anillo? - inquirió ella interesada.

Él asintió y dijo:

- Si, pero no me dijo algo que sea de demasiada utilidad. Sencillamente me explicó que se aferró a mí porque me había encontrado "digno" o algo así. Dice que el Pilar Maestro tiene verdadera consciencia propia y se aferra y adhiere a magos que resulten ser muy poderosos...

Mientras decía esto un ligero rubor le invadía las mejillas... Christofer Malfoy siempre había sido un arrogante egocéntrico, al menos según el punto de vista de muchos compañeros de colegio (en especial de otras casas) aunque no tanto como su hermano menor. Sin embargo, muchas de esas personas que decían eso no lo conocían en realidad. En la vida privada y, sobre todo con Fryda, era bastante distinto a lo que solía demostrar para con los demás. A pesar de ser serio era mucho más afable y cálido de lo que demostraba en la escuela.

Fryda sonrió de costado para decir:

- ¡Siempre te dije que eras un gran mago, Alex! ¡Ahora hasta el Señor Tenebroso lo reconoce!

- Si...- dijo el muchacho reflexionando y luego suspiró: - Es eso lo que me preocupa, Fry... Es eso lo que me preocupa...


	4. Chapter 4

_**El Protector**_

Había pasado un mes y medio más o menos desde el rescate de Christofer Malfoy de la mansión Somerset... Y el propietario de esa mansión estaba furioso, verdaderamente furioso. Durante todo ese tiempo estuvo buscando una pista de su cautivo pero nada. Quien lo había rescatado había cubierto muy bien sus pasos. Lo que quedaba de sus Ángeles Rojos había sido destruido en el duelo y aunque Euphylus torturó a los guardias supervivientes en escarmiento, poco pudo hacer por recobrar otra vez a su fugitivo... Nuevamente el Anillo se había hundido en las sombras y estaba fuera de su alcance.

Sin embargo, no todo fue mal para el hombre. Su campaña política a través de El Profeta y otros medios había sido un verdadero éxito y en las elecciones mágicas para los miembros del Wizengamot había sido electo y se había ganado una banca en aquel organismo mágico.

El sistema electoral era algo, dentro de todo, reciente. No siempre los miembros del Wizengamot se eligieron de esa manera. Antes del ministeriado de Kingsley Shacklebolt, el Ministro en funciones designaba a la mitad de los miembros de la cámara y la otra mitad era designada por prueba de habilidades y por prestigio personal. Durante el período de las Reformas Shacklebolt esto fue abolido y reemplazado por un nuevo sistema. Las designaciones desaparecieron (exceptuando una especial que era la de Bruja o Brujo en Jefe del Wizengamot, un cargo que ocasionalmente era ostentado por el Ministro, aunque era más normal que estuviese en poder de un tercero), en cambio se creó un mecanismo por el cual toda la comunidad mágica nacional votaba en cada pueblo y ciudad con importante presencia mágica por uno de dos candidatos al Wizengamot. Somerset había sido elegido ésta vez, como miembro del organismo por la ciudad de Londres.

Se había impuesto de manera abrumadora sobre su rival, Elphin Dodge, eso era en buena medida gracias a su prestigio como historiador mágico y a la ayuda suministrada por los periódicos y otros medios.

Así fue como, después de todo, Euphylus Somerset ascendió hasta ocupar una banca en uno de los órganos más importantes del Ministerio y, apenas lo hizo, no se quedó para nada quieto. Si quería lograr su objetivo allí, debía seguir sembrando un clima de terror y caos en la sociedad mágica, de manera que una vez fue electo, los ataques del Culto Escarlata contra los impuros y los mestizos se recrudecieron. El Profeta se dio un buen festín con las noticias de muertes prácticamente diarias, los Aurores investigaban como podían pero en ningún momento Kingpie se puso firme para esclarecer los hechos, sin duda la estrategia del Ministro era, a juzgar de Somerset, la más estúpida y la que al Culto más le convenía: pretender que nada pasaba y dejar que las cosas siguiesen su rumbo, sin duda esperando que todo aquello fuese algo simplemente pasajero.

Que equivocado que estaba... Era simplemente el tablero, ahora comenzaría a mover las piezas y el juego se pondría en acción.

El hombre se encontraba en la amplia sala circular donde el Wizengamot se reunía mensualmente para tratar los proyectos legales que pudiesen entrar como iniciativa de sus miembros, igual que todos los otros iba vestido con una formal túnica rojiza, con una W de plata grabada en el pecho y un sombrero a tono. Ya se habían aprobado un par de leyes tontas sobre el espesor de los calderos y la comercialización de escamas de salamandra como ingrediente para pociones. Había unas cincuenta personas presentes en el recinto sentadas en distintas bancas dispuestas circularmente y, en el centro del círculo se alzaba una banca más... Allí se sentaba la actual Bruja en Jefe del Wizengamot, Hermione Granger, esposa de Ronald Weasley, segundo al mando en la Oficina de Aurores. Seguía llamándose Granger por decisión propia de seguir manteniendo su apellido muggle.

"Asquerosa sangre impura..." era lo que pensaba Somerset cada vez que veía a la Bruja en Jefe... ¿Cómo una mujer de esa calaña podía haber llegado a ostentar tan importante puesto en el seno de la comunidad mágica? Era una vergüenza para cualquier mago que se precie.

- Muy bien. - murmuró la Bruja en Jefe cuando se aprobó el que se suponía, era el último proyecto de ley mágica del día, precisamente el de las escamas de salamandra- Ahora, si no hay más temas que debatir, daré por finalizada la sesión de éste día.

En ese momento Euphylus levantó respetuosamente la mano... Que horrible era para él comportarse de manera educada y respetuosa con aquella mugrosa sangre impura, sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que mantener su fachada si quería triunfar.

- ¿Señor Somerset? - preguntó Granger con educada amabilidad.

- Tengo un proyecto que me interesaría debatir antes de que ésta sesión se cerrase... Creo que es de vital importancia para la comunidad mágica, pero decidí mantenerme respetuoso para con mis colegas en este honorable cuerpo y presentar último mi iniciativa.

Hermione sonrió levemente de costado para responder:

- Creo que todos en el recinto apreciamos su respeto, señor Somerset. Por eso puede usted presentar el proyecto para que lo debatamos, compártalo con nosotros, por favor.

El hombre asintió y movió suavemente su varita haciendo aparecer un largo pergamino en su regazo. Comenzó antes de leer el pergamino:

- Estimados miembros del Wizengamot. Hace más o menos treinta años comenzó un período glorioso para la comunidad mágica. Un período de tolerancia, de paz y de serenidad luego de varios años enzarzados en una guerra que amenazó con destruir a importantes componentes de nuestra sociedad y que dividió a la comunidad mágica en bandos opuestos. Muchos de los presentes en este lugar seguramente no quieren oír sobre esa época, pero si hay algo que no debemos olvidar si queremos progresar es el pasado. El pasado es lo que nos forma y nos hace lo que somos... Porque ¿qué es el presente sino la amalgama hecha con el barro del pasado y el fluido del futuro?

"Durante esa época, esa época que la historiografía mágica decidió llamar Segunda Guerra Mágica, estábamos divididos por una causa en común: por las doctrinas e ideologías de la pureza de sangre que han recorrido a nuestra sociedad desde tiempos inmemoriales. Y a pesar de la antigüedad de la discusión y del asunto, fue en esa época donde demostró su rostro más rabiosamente malvado y destructivo. Pero dicha guerra terminó... Terminó con la derrota, gracias a Merlín, de la ideología de los puristas y su ilegalización, prácticamente.

"Todo el trabajo posterior a la guerra en cuanto a derechos de los nacidos de muggles y los squibs se lo debemos a un hombre ilustre: Kingsley Shacklebolt y a una mujer como pocas: nuestra querida Bruja en Jefe, Hermione Granger. Ambos presentes en este recinto.

Hizo una pausa y los miró a ambos. Kingsley, un hombre anciano pero corpulento de tez negra y uno de los Ministros, para la sociedad mágica, más ilustre de todos los tiempos, ocupaba también una banca en el Wizengamot, sentado en el otro extremo de la sala. Tanto el hombre como Hermione miraron a Euphylus que prosiguió su pequeño discurso.

- Las llamadas Reformas Shacklebolt pusieron a la sociedad mágica nuevamente en paz y armonía. Sin embargo... Nuevas sombras se están irguiendo en la oscuridad, acechándonos. Señoras y señores, aceptémoslo... Hay algo mal en la comunidad mágica... Algo muy mal... Ninguno de nosotros ignoramos lo que sucede, ninguno de nosotros ignoramos que ha habido fuertes ataques contra los nacidos de muggles y los mestizos... Algo terrible, si me preguntan a mí...

Obviamente y para su fuero interno, eso no le disgustaba para nada, dado que además el había sido responsable de ordenar aquellos ataques, pero lo bueno era que el resto del Wizengamot no sabía absolutamente nada de cuan involucrado estaba en aquellos hechos.

- Tenemos que aceptar que también fue nuestra culpa. El Ministro no está actuando como se supone que debería... ¡Pero nosotros tampoco estamos legislando lo que se supone, debemos legislar! ¡Tendríamos que estar debatiendo como detener esta ola de ataques y castigar a sus responsables, no hablando de espesor de calderos y escamas de salamandra! Por eso, he creado un proyecto que creo que podría darle más herramientas al Ministerio para combatir esto.

Hubo un murmullo generalizado y uno de los magos allí presentes dijo:

- ¡Si el Ministro no actuó es porque las cosas no están mal, Somerset! Arcturus Kingpie es un hombre capaz. Lo que sucede es que a muchos de los medios como El Profeta no les agrada y sencillamente magnifican la situación... ¡No vamos a olvidar quien fue uno de los principales impulsores de su candidatura, señor Somerset! ¡Varios de esos mismos medios!

Hermione golpeó levemente el escritorio que tenía frente a ella con un pequeño martillo haciendo que los murmullos se aplacasen:

- ¡Orden! ¡Orden en el recinto, por favor!- ordenó con voz perentoria. Ella estaba de acuerdo con Somerset, en secreto en cada sesión del Wizengamot que tenía que presidir siempre esperaba que alguien saliese con aquel tema. Personalmente el asunto de los ataques la tocaba muy hondo y más aún que el Ministro decidiese no hacer nada por paliar la terrible situación - Puede proceder con la lectura de su proyecto, señor Somerset.

El sujeto esbozó una sonrisa suave de costado y asintió con la cabeza, comenzó a leer punto por punto las propuestas que había volcado en aquel pergamino:

- "Artículo 1: Se crea el régimen de emergencia de Protectorado de la Comunidad Mágica Británica y su cargo líder: el Protector.

"Artículo 2: Es un cargo unipersonal, nombrado por las dos terceras partes del Wizengamot.

"Artículo 3: El Protector es un cargo establecido para emergencias y crisis, en caso de que las autoridades ministeriales del momento se demuestren involuntarias para o incapaces de responder a una situación crítica. Tendrá en su poder directamente, el control del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y de la Oficina del Ministro, así como de los demás Departamentos, los cuales administrará según su criterio.

"Artículo 4: El Wizengamot permanecerá como órgano independiente y fiscalizador de las actividades del Protector y tendrá derecho a interpelarlo y cuestionarlo cuando crea necesario.

"Artículo 5: El Protector deberá abandonar su cargo una vez solucionada la emergencia para la que fue nombrado, o si, mediante dos terceras partes de sus miembros, el Wizengamot decide removerlo de su cargo y reinstaurar el gobierno ministerial o instaurar un nuevo Protector.

"Artículo 6: Durante el gobierno del Protector, el cargo de Ministro de la Magia será suprimido. El mismo se restablecerá cuando el Protector haya dimitido.

Los seis artículos eran cortos pero contundentes y cuando Somerset se quedó en silencio, así también quedó toda la sala... Nuevamente comenzaron los murmullos y susurrantes discusiones. Euphylus esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha y se cruzó de brazos, esperando algún movimiento unificado sobre su proyecto.

Hermione estaba sorprendida por ese proyecto... Y en cierta manera dividida. Por un lado deseaba que aquello se aprobase, lo deseaba porque por lo que se había expuesto era un proceso rápido y eficaz para ir combatiendo los ataques... Pero por otra parte... Era demasiado poder, demasiado poder concentrado en una única persona... ¿Qué garantías había de que no habría abuso de aquel poder? Cuando lentamente la oleada de murmullos disminuyó, la mujer preguntó en voz firme:

- ¿Qué garantías tiene la comunidad mágica de que el Protector no abusará de su poder?

Todos se miraron y asintieron también, murmurando levemente, miraron a Somerset que respondió, con magistralmente fingida indignación y asombro:

- ¡Bruja en Jefe, me extraña de alguien de su capacidad que pregunte eso! ¿Hay mayor garantía que el artículo 5 de mi proyecto? ¡Esta honorable cámara tendrá la potestad tanto de nombrar al Protector como de removerlo! ¿Qué mejor garantía que esa?

Hermione suspiró levemente. La idea, a pesar de lo que Somerset decía no le terminaba de gustar. Pero no era su decisión después de todo... Aprobarlo o no era la decisión de todos los que estaban allí presentes... Pero ella no votaría a favor del proyecto. Por muy bueno que pudiese parecer para remediar con rapidez el asunto de los ataques, prefería no arriesgarse a los abusos de poder que ella veía, muy posibles. Solamente esperaba que el resto de los miembros del Wizengamot tuviesen el mismo criterio, o por lo menos uno similar.

Con cierta tribulación dijo:

- Muy bien, entonces podemos proceder con la votación sobre el proyecto. Daré mi voto en primer lugar... Temo, señor Somerset, que debo oponerme a esta iniciativa. Es... prometedora, debo admitir. Sin embargo, entre sus promesas hay ciertos puntos oscuros que no terminan de encajar. A pesar de la garantía que el artículo 5 da, a pesar de que se enfatice en el control por parte del Wizengamot sobre las acciones del Protector, no podría evitar sentir que estoy yendo contra mis principios si diese un voto positivo a su propuesta. En mi punto de vista debemos, si, encontrar una solución al asunto de los ataques contra los nacidos de muggles y los mestizos pero no podemos hacerlo sacrificando libertades o dándole poder absoluto a una única figura y deshacer el Ministerio que tanto trabajo le costó construir a nuestros predecesores.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, antes de que Hermione volviese a golpear con aquel martillo en la mesa para que se diera comienzo a los argumentos y votos de cada uno de los miembros del cuerpo político. Euphylus se mantuvo en silencio mientras sus colegas debatían... No le sorprendía para nada que Granger se hubiese opuesto al proyecto, así como tampoco le sorprendió cuando Shacklebolt también se opuso, esgrimiendo argumentos similares. Pero en ningún momento Euphylus perdió la confianza en la fuerza del proyecto en aquel recinto... Y no se equivocaba al no perderla.

El debate duró un par de horas... Y para cuando finalizó, el proyecto estaba aprobado por 28 votos a favor contra 22 en contra (más el voto en contra de la Bruja en Jefe que solo valía en caso de que se diese empate entre votos a favor y en contra) y pronto sería enviado al Ministro para que lo promulgase como una ley más, sin capacidad de veto por su parte. Así que pronto sería un instrumento capacitado para "combatir" los atentados contra los nacidos de muggles y los mestizos.

Somerset ensanchó su sonrisa ante el resultado de la sesión y cuando Granger la levantó, el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia la Bruja en Jefe, que estaba recogiendo sus cosas para retirarse.

Cuando ella lo notó, se puso a observarlo y le dijo:

- Debe estar muy feliz que su proyecto ha sido aprobado ¿no es así, señor Somerset?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza con una clara sonrisa de satisfacción, aunque no por el hecho exclusivamente de que el proyecto fuese aprobado, sino por la cara de derrota y preocupación que veía en la sangre impura. Le dijo con tranquilidad:

- Así es, pero lo único que espero es que el proyecto sea útil al propósito de servir al bienestar general de la comunidad mágica.

Hermione suspiró. En su fuero interno ella no estaba para nada convencida de que así sería y había considerado la aprobación en el Wizengamot como una falta de criterio de los miembros, exceptuando unos pocos que votaron en contra, pero esa había sido la voluntad de los presentes y ella no podía oponerse a eso, por mucho que lo deseara. Suspirando le dijo:

- También lo espero, señor Somerset.

En ese momento la mujer recogió sus cosas y se alejó en silencio, saliendo del recinto. Euphylus sonrió de costado aún más ampliamente... Pronto comenzaría la debacle del Ministerio de la Magia.


	5. Chapter 5

_**El Fénix Vuelve a Volar**_

La sala estaba silenciosa y oscura... Así tenía que ser. El lugar en el cual se llevaría a cabo aquella reunión era una vieja propiedad que la familia Potter había adquirido hace unos diez años.

Sentados a lo largo de una mesa había varias personas allí reunidas, el salón iluminada por la tenue luz de una lámpara de aceite. Allí presentes estaban, Harry Potter a la cabecera de la mesa, su mujer Ginny Weasley a su lado y sus hijos mayores James Sirius y Albus Severus. También estaban Ron Weasley y su esposa Hermione junto a otras personas: George Weasley y su esposa Angelina Johnson, los ancianos Molly y Arthur Weasley. Allí también estaban Ted Lupin, hijo de los difuntos Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, la directora de Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall y el miembro del Wizengamot Kingsley Shacklebolt.

La Orden del Fénix, otra vez reunida... La Orden del Fénix luego de veintisiete años, otra vez.

- La situación en el Ministerio se está haciendo insostenible... - comenzó Harry mientras miraba a los presentes... No podía evitar sentirse algo culpable... No tendría que haberlos llamado otra vez, ponerlos en riesgo a todos... Debería haber intentado otra cosa. Pero las circunstancias lo habían obligado, si el Ministro no decidía actuar para investigar los ataques, entonces él tendría que hacerlo con todos los recursos extraoficiales a su disposición.

- No es un secreto que cada vez está habiendo más ataques. Pero eso no es lo indignante y el motivo por el que los convoque... Lo que indigna es que... ¡El Ministro no está haciendo nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera se pone a investigar sobre los ataques! Ron y yo llevamos semanas intentando que firme órdenes de allanamiento para que los Aurores podamos investigar el callejón Knocturn. Pero él no solo no las firma sino que pasa por completo del tema, ahora en un par de meses celebrará un gran evento de Quidditch en lugar de tomar las medidas correspondientes a la situación actual.

Hubo un silencio en el lugar, entonces fue Hermione quien habló:

- Harry, la situación es aún más compleja.

Todos la observaron y ella cruzó una mirada con Kingsley que fue quien intervino ésta vez:

- Hermione tiene razón... El otro día entró un proyecto de ley al Wizengamot. Un proyecto que fue aprobado. Votamos en su contra, pero de nada valió. El nuevo miembro, Euphylus Somerset...

- ¿Somerset? ¿El historiador? - preguntó James arqueando una ceja mientras observaba al hombre.

Kingsley asintió y continuó hablando:

- Como decía, Somerset lo presentó. Trata sobre la creación de un nuevo cargo y un nuevo régimen para casos de crisis. Según el proyecto la nominación debe ser aprobada por dos tercios de la cámara o sea, aproximadamente treinta y cuatro de sus miembros. El Protector, que es así como se llamará el cargo, concentrará en su persona la dirección del Ministerio y del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Más silencio, entonces la directora McGonagall dijo:

- Pero eso es... Es imposible. La concentración de poder resultante sería demasiado peligrosa... ¿Cómo pudo el Wizengamot haber aprobado algo así?

- Es algo que nos preguntamos desde aquella sesión, directora McGonagall...- observó Hermione.

La anciana sonrió de costado y le dijo:

- Hermione... Puedes llamarme Minerva ¿sabes?

La mujer no pudo evitar soltar una suave sonrisa:

- Discúlpeme... Pero es que no se me va el modo de llamarla de cuando eramos jóvenes.

La directora volvió a sonreír, con algo más de amplitud. Harry suspiró y luego miró a su amiga:

- No tenía ninguna noticia de que había sido aprobado tal proyecto... El Ministro debería haberlo dado a conocer a los jefes de Departamento si lo promulgó...

Granger miró a su amigo y le dijo:

- Harry, piénsalo... Si se aprobó un proyecto de esa categoría, que puede afectarte tan directamente a ti y al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, creo que serías el último jefe de Departamento al que Kingpie le dijese algo sobre el proyecto...

Ron dijo:

- ¡Por supuesto! Sin embargo... Me sorprende que el Ministro haya aceptado promulgar algo que reduce tanto sus poderes.

- No tiene opción. - dijo Kingsley - El Ministro no puede vetar una ley aprobada por el Wizengamot... Ahora es sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que alguien decida presentar ante la cámara la moción de nombramiento del Protector.

- Bueno...- intervino Ted cuando Kingsley terminó de hablar - Al menos con ese cargo se podrían llegar a decisiones rápidas sobre que hacer con los ataques ¿no?

Ted Lupin era un muchacho de unos veintiocho años, ahijado de Harry, que trabajaba en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, en la Comisión de Asuntos sobre los Hombres Lobo. Padecía de una forma ligera de licantropía, su padre Remus Lupin había sido un hombre lobo y él, en cierta manera había heredado esa característica, pero de una forma extraña: se transformaba en lobo en las noches de luna llena, sin embargo no era un animal sin razón ni consciencia, sino que tenía plena consciencia de quienes eran amigos o enemigos, aunque una desventaja clara de esa condición que no había tenido su padre era que la transformación le consumía demasiada energía y cuando volvía a ser humano terminaba demasiado cansado y exhausto. También había heredado la metamorfomagia de su madre Nymphadora.

- Si Ted, se llegarían a decisiones rápidas. - dijo Hermione y agregó: - ¡Pero es algo muy peligroso! Si ese Protector que se ha propuesto decidiese abusar de su poder tendría bajo su puño a prácticamente toda la comunidad mágica. No hay que olvidar que el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica es uno de los más poderosos dentro del Ministerio y si la misma persona que tiene su mando concentra también el poder de ese Departamento, fácilmente tendría acceso a casi todas las palancas del poder político de la sociedad mágica.

La situación podía ser en verdad complicada... Y Albus escuchaba todo callado, cada intervención... Cada palabra de sus padres y sus tíos y de los demás allí presentes. Escuchaba con mucha atención y prefería no intervenir. Tanto él como su hermano James habían sido invitados por su padre (por estar ya casi en la madurez considerando que Albus estaba en sexto año de Hogwarts y su hermano en séptimo) a formar parte de la organización de la Orden del Fénix. Y los dos habían aceptado gustosos pero por motivos muy diferentes. La hermana menor de ambos, Lily Luna no había sido invitada a formar parte porque, según el punto de vista de sus padres, era demasiado joven (era un año menor a Albus). El motivo por el que James había decidido entrar a la organización era por verdadera lealtad a su padre y porque los ataques que aparecían en el periódico le preocupaban tanto como a él... El motivo por el que Albus había decidido unirse era porque le parecía bastante útil actuar como el elemento infiltrado de los Mortífagos en la organización. Aunque a decir verdad, al mismo Albus le extrañaba el asunto de los ataques, después de todo, él no tenía conocimiento de que el Señor Tenebroso hubiese enviado hacer ataques contra los impuros y los mestizos, algo más había detrás de todo eso...

- Tenemos que hacer algo...- dijo Harry.

- ¿Pero qué sugieres? - preguntó Arthur mientras observaba a su yerno - No podemos irrumpir en el callejón Knocturn así como así... ¡Sin autorizaciones ni nada!

- Lo sé lo sé... Pero tenemos que estar atentos tanto como podamos...- miró a su esposa. Ginny trabajaba como corresponsal de Quidditch para el periódico El Profeta, el mismo periódico que había impulsado la campaña de Somerset. A Harry le pareció bastante extraño que el historiador devenido en político presentase el proyecto que Hermione y Kingsley le habían comentado, y si algo sabían de aquello debía ser en el profeta- Ginny, tienes que estar muy atenta en el periódico... Pueden saber cosas de Somerset que nos podrían resultar útiles para saber porqué quiso presentar el proyecto del Protector tan súbitamente luego de ser electo.

La pelirroja asintió mientras le sonreía. Luego Harry miró a la directora McGonagall y a sus hijos:

- Directora McGonagall... Chicos... tengo que pedirles que estén atentos en Hogwarts también ustedes... Si ésta red de ataques puristas echó raíces también en la escuela de alguna manera...

- No te preocupes, Harry...- dijo la mujer - Tendré los ojos bien abiertos e informaré de cualquier suceso extraño. Hay que descubrir a los responsables de los ataques a como dé lugar.

- Arthur y yo enviaremos cartas y mensajes al resto de los Weasley. - dijo Molly mientras observaba a su marido que asentía con la cabeza- Si algo malo está pasando todos debemos colaborar para que se esclarezca.

A Harry aquella idea le parecía excelente, luego observó a Ron y a Ted:

- Nosotros vamos a tener que trabajar en conjunto chicos, porque seremos los que vamos a investigar principalmente en el callejón Knocturn, aunque no sea irrumpiendo en los lugares, si por lo menos investigando e inquiriendo... No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Potter miró al resto y dijo:

- Kingsley, Hermione, deben seguir de cerca los movimientos de Somerset en el Wizengamot, pero no solo de él, como todos los aquí presentes, deben prestar atención a cualquier información relevante que puedan captar sobre los ataques. George, se qué teniendo Sortilegios Weasley en el callejón Diagon te codeas con mucha gente de los locales y negocios de allí, también sé que muchos ataques fueron en pleno callejón, generalmente en la noche, quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre los incidentes...

El cuñado de Potter asintió ante sus palabras y Angelina dijo:

- Lo ayudaré en lo que pueda...

En ese momento Harry sonrió satisfecho... Aunque no le gustase demasiado haber convocado esa reunión, aunque sintiese que podía estar poniendo en peligro a los allí presentes, estar así era mejor que no hacer nada, como el Ministerio. La Orden del Fénix volvería a la acción...

Cuando la reunión terminó, Albus fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa mientras sus padres y sus tíos seguían sentados en el lugar. Sus abuelos, la directora McGonagall y el señor Shacklebolt se habían marchado poco después de finalizada aquella reunión. Esa noche los Potter pasarían la noche allí. No se preocupaban por Lily, después de todo ella se había quedado en Hogwarts y él y su hermano volverían al colegio a la mañana siguiente, a tiempo para la primera clase del día.

Albus se sentó en el lecho de la habitación que compartía con James, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro... Había recabado mucha información que al Señor Tenebroso le podría ser de suma utilidad... ¡Podía haber grandes recompensas para él! ¡Por supuesto que sí! Le maravillaba de solo pensar en aquella idea...

En ese momento entró James a la habitación. Era un muchacho alto, muy parecido a su padre, con el mismo color de cabello, pero con los ojos azules heredados de su madre Weasley. Al parecer notó algo extraño en el rostro de su hermano menor porque arqueó una ceja preguntándole:

- ¿Te pasa algo, Albus?

El otro lo miró como saliendo de una ensoñación y negó con la cabeza, volviendo a poner una expresión algo indiferente, tal cual era su costumbre. No era que se llevase particularmente mal con James, pero tenían sus diferencias. Por una parte James no podía entender como era que su hermano había terminado en Slytherin, de hecho era uno de los pocos de su familia que tenía aquel dudoso honor.

De hecho, Albus aún recordaba las palabras que le había dirigido a su padre en el Andén 9 3/4, antes de partir hacia Hogwarts en el Expreso durante su primer día de escuela... Estaba temeroso de caer a la casa de las serpientes, pero a la larga, el joven había aprendido que no era tan mala casa, y mucho menos si uno deseaba concretar sus ambiciones y deseos más profundos.

Pero como de costumbre James, que iba a Gryffindor, no lo comprendía. En realidad desaprobaba bastante las acciones de su hermano menor, en especial sus amistades, como Scorpius Malfoy. Para James los Malfoy no eran de fiar dijera lo que dijese su padre sobre que tuvieron mucho que ver con la derrota de Voldemort en la Segunda Guerra.

- No... no pasa nada James, no te preocupes.

El mayor se sentó en la cama libre, frente a su hermano mientras lo observaba:

- Pues yo te veía muy sonriente cuando entré... - sonrió de costado y le preguntó: - ¿Acaso estás emocionado por la reunión y esas cosas?

- Si, si lo estoy. - mintió Albus mientras fingía con total naturalidad una sonrisa - No me esperaba que papá nos reclutase de ésta manera para la Orden.

- Ni yo. - admitió James para luego suspirar y recostarse en su lecho, observando el techo. - ¿Crees que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que se logre aclarar el tema de los ataques?

Albus también se recostó en su cama y se encogió de hombros:

- No lo sé. Si papá pone todas sus energías en esclarecerlos, creo que no.

De pronto, James dirigió otra vez la mirada a su hermano:

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Scorpius si sabe algo de los ataques?

El Slytherin cruzó la mirada con la del mayor y arqueó una ceja:

- ¿A Scorpius? ¿Y por qué debería saber Scorpius algo de los ataques?

- Vamos, Albus... Recuerda lo que nos contaba tío Ron sobre los Malfoy...¡Y el abuelo Arthur! Son unos puristas redomados...

- Papá no opina lo mismo...

- Papá opina lo mismo, solo que no lo quiere admitir. Prefiere creer que quedaron "reformados".

Albus rodó los ojos y le dio la espalda a su hermano:

- Sabes que detesto que ataques a un amigo mío por algo que sucedió hace muchos años... ¡Él ni siquiera había nacido, James! ¿Y si en verdad quedaron reformados? No tienes porqué prejuzgar de esa manera.

- ¡No prejuzgo! - protestó el otro para luego suspirar. - Solamente que no creo que esas cosas se puedan abandonar así como así... Después de todo ¿fueron Mortífagos no?

- Todo el mundo podría ser un Mortífago. - dijo Albus mientras suspiraba levemente.

James se quedó en silencio para luego decir:

- No. Los Mortífagos desaparecieron... Dudo que estos ataques estén relacionados con ellos...

- Tienes razón. - dijo el menor - Desaparecieron...

Dicho esto cerró los ojos con una leve sonrisa de costado en los labios y se quedó dormido.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Orgullo Malfoy**_

James Potter estaba fastidiado... Estaba fastidiado porque habían tocado a uno de sus seres queridos y eso no se lo iba a perdonar a nadie jamás. En este caso la afectada fue su mejor amiga desde la infancia, Lyssander Scamander, hija de Luna Lovegood y Rolf Scamander. Todo había sucedido en un recreo.

Desde hace meses había notado algo extraño en su amiga... Se la veía tensa y muy nerviosa, además estaba perdiendo su figura estilizada de siempre, según ella porque estaba comiendo mucho. Sin embargo, las excusas no sirvieron demasiado. Quizá por una semana, tal vez, pero no por más tiempo. Pronto, prácticamente todo Hogwarts estaba comentando sobre la extraña actitud de la chica y sus cambios, aunque nadie le decía nada directamente. En ese momento fue que James le inquirió que le sucedía y, que como amigo suyo que era, debía saberlo...

Estaba embarazada. Esa fue la confesión de la prefecta de Ravenclaw... Embarazada de su novio, Christofer Malfoy. O más bien, su ex novio. Lyss, entre lágrimas, le dijo a James que cuando el Slytherin se enteró del embarazo, había decidido cortar con la relación, cosa que era una verdad a medias: Chris había cortado con la relación, pero no por el embarazo y le había dejado bien en claro que criaría al niño y le daría el apellido Malfoy él también, pero Scamander, sumida como estaba en su dolor por la pérdida sentimental del padre de su hijo, tenía una visión mucho más pesimista de las cosas, de manera que le dio su versión a James...

Y James no tenía manera de saber cual había sido el verdadero cariz de los hechos, porque si Malfoy se lo hubiera dicho, no se lo habría creído ni en mil años.

Lo único que el prefecto de Gryffindor podía pensar ahora es como podía existir alguien tan ruin como para dejar de esa manera a una muchacha... ¡Era inaudito! ¿Como se atrevía siquiera a seguir merodeando por allí eh? ¡Debería darle vergüenza estar en el castillo con la maldita actitud que había adoptado!

Con el enojo se mezclaban los celos... No era ninguna novedad que James tenía ciertos sentimientos por Lyssander, inconfesados sin embargo. Y cuando la muchacha le dijo que estaba de novia con Malfoy ya le había parecido una mala señal. Según su punto de vista, los hermanos Malfoy no eran de buena calaña... Ni el mayor ni el menor... Scorpius, amigo de Albus, era un payaso molesto... Bueno eso no era tan grave. Al menos al ser amigo de Albus no hacía comentarios sobre la pureza de sangre...

Pero el mayor... Era un caso muy distinto. James sentía (y no sin razón) que él representaba bastante bien la corriente más recalcitrante de lo que quedaba del purismo de sangre, por lo que no recibió la noticia del noviazgo con Lyssander con demasiado agrado, para él ese chico no era gente con la cual a su amiga le conviniese juntarse.

Y lo que dijo se lo había terminado de confirmar... ¡Había hecho lo "divertido" para luego dejarla! Cuando ella le confesó lo del embarazo, James gruñó de manera amenazante... Lo hubiese destrozado si lo tuviera enfrente en ese mismo momento.

Pero se controló... Aunque ahora que Lyssander no estaba, buscaría a Malfoy, aunque fuese en el último rincón del castillo para ajustar cuentas. Le había comentado del asunto a su hermana menor Lily y ésta le había aconsejado que tratase de calmarse, que no valía la pena preocuparse por él. Y sabía que Lily tenía razón, pero simplemente no podía aplacar su enojo tan fácil, al menos no sin cantarle un par de verdades al estúpido del Malfoy mayor.

El chico estaba caminando por uno de los corredores del Tercer Piso, hace no mucho había salido de una clase de EXTASIS de Encantamientos y era turno de hora libre hasta la clase de repaso de EXTASIS de Transformaciones. Christofer compartía curso con James, pero no había ido a la de Encantamientos, según había explicado el profesor Slughorn al profesor Gershwin de Encantamientos el prefecto estaba ayudando con unas pociones en las mazmorras...

Y hacia allí se dirigía James. Llegó hasta la Gran Escalera y comenzó a descender hasta llegar al rellano del segundo piso. Cuando estaba por seguir bajando, vio que la persona a la que buscaba estaba subiendo. Sencillamente colocó su espalda contra uno de los muros y se cruzó de brazos.

Christofer ni siquiera lo miró al llegar al rellano y cuando estaba por seguir subiendo, James dijo:

- Muy valiente ¿no? Embarazas a una chica y la dejas...

En ese momento el Slytherin se detuvo antes de seguir subiendo y dio media vuelta para encararlo. Potter arqueó una ceja, extrañado de verlo tan pálido, pero últimamente siempre lo estaba.

- ¿Disculpa, Potter?- preguntó, pronunciando el apellido como si estuviera escupiéndolo, tal era su costumbre.

- Me enteré de lo que sucedió con Lyssander. - informó James frunciendo el ceño.

El rubio arqueó una ceja:

- ¿Y?- preguntó de manera inexpresiva.

- ¿Y? - dijo James indignado- ¿¡Y!? ¿Eso dices? ¿¡Eso dices después de dejarla por su condición!? ¿Por algo que también es tu responsabilidad?

Malfoy rodó los ojos:

- Por favor, Potter, no me molestes, no tengo porque darle explicaciones a nadie y menos a ti. - dio media vuelta y siguió subiendo, cuando estaba a mitad de la escalera, James gritó:

- ¡No me sorprende sabiendo de quien viene! ¡De una familia de cobardes! ¡Cobardes!

Chris volvió a detenerse en seco... Cobardes... ¿Cobardes? ¡Que demonios podía saber ese asqueroso Potter sobre ellos, sobre sus esfuerzos, sobre sus problemas... Y los llamaba cobardes. Se dio media vuelta. Furioso, sus ojos gris azulados centelleaban como si fueran luces encendidas. Arrastrando las palabras con irritación dijo:

- Potter estúpido asqueroso. Eres hijo de una traidora a la sangre y de un mestizo... ¿Y me vienes a pedir explicaciones y a juzgar a mí?

- Al menos mi padre no salió huyendo en la Segunda Guerra como un gatito asustado...- desafió James.

- ¡Ja! Tu padre...- Chris comenzó a descender escalón por escalón, lentamente. - Tu padre... Tu padre no es nadie, Potter. Si derrotó a Voldemort fue solo por suerte ¡Si no hubiese sido por mi familia no creo que tu querido padre siguiese vivito y coleando!

Terminó de descender y quedó a pocos metros del Gryffindor en el rellano de la escalera.

- He oído que ha habido ataques contra sangre impuras y mestizos...

Al oír la palabra "sangre impura" James apretó los dientes pero intentó relajarse, tenía que tener en cuenta el consejo de Lily. Chris sonrió de costado.

- Si... Ataques... ¿Sabes una cosa, Potter? Espero que la próxima sea tu tía - la cantidad de veneno que destilaba la voz del rubio era increíble- Esa asquerosa de Granger... Sé que ésta casada con el traidor a la sangre de Weasley, aunque es difícil la verdad decir qué Weasley es traidor a la sangre ¡Todos lo son! Además... Conservar su apellido muggle... Apuesto que debe estar muy orgullosa por ello, ¿verdad? Mejor entonces, un objetivo más claro para quien sea que esté atacando a los roñosos impuros.

- Seguro ese "alguien" tiene algo que ver contigo... "puro"- dijo James con sarcasmo, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Conmigo? Nah... Ni mi círculo ni yo perdemos tiempo con gente de tu calaña, Potter.

James no pudo evitarlo... Perdió el control... Lanzó un aullido de odio y frustración y le apuntó con la varita.

- ¡Desmaius!

El rubio tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para sacar su varita y evitar el ataque haciendo un suave movimiento con ella, el hechizo se desvió hasta pegar en una de las paredes. Muchos de los alumnos que habían oído el conjuro miraban hacia el rellano y algunos de los que venian del corredor del segundo piso hacia la Gran Escalera se detuvieron estupefactos, observando a los dos chicos en guardia.

- No quiero dañarte, Potter... Aunque toda tu familia sea un asco y me dé revulsión que mi hermano sea amigo del tuyo, creo que debo respetar eso.

- ¡Lo único que prueban tus palabras es que eres un cobarde! - volvió a desafiar James.

Christofer frunció el ceño, él no iba a permitir que ese hijo de un mestizo y una traidora le dijera eso... Era extraño. Ver a Chris enfurecido era algo muy raro, siempre se mantenía impertérrito y había demostrado una conducta ejemplar desde siempre. Pero su agresividad y la facilidad con la que se airaba había aumentado bastante en los últimos tiempos... Y no iba a tolerar insolencias de nadie, y menos de un Potter. Aunque no era estúpido, no pensaba demostrar su verdadero poder, la verdadera profundidad de sus conocimientos en Artes Oscuras en un tonto duelo escolar.

- Incendio.

Una pequeña bola de fuego ardiente salió de la varita y antes de que quemase las ropas del Gryffindor, éste respondió con un Aguamenti que apagó rápidamente la esfera en medio del aire.

James atacó con tres Desmaius consecutivos, que Christofer no bloqueó con Protego, sino que esquivó elegantemente y estos terminaron impactando contra las paredes y cerca de unos alumnos. El Slytherin contraatacó utilizando un Petrificus Totalus que su oponente contrarrestó con un Diffindo blanco. Ambos hechizos chocaron en una explosión de luz colorida en medio del aire haciendo un ruido seco.

- ¡Immobilus!- exclamó Christofer, hechizo el cual James evitó agachándose con rapidez, luego le arrojó una ola de congelante Glacius no verbal, Chris decidió contraatacar con Incendio de vuelta y ambos haces, de fuego y de hielo chocaron en el medio del aire. Sin poder ganar terreno ningún hechizo formaban en el medio una zona que iba entre lo ardiente y lo gélido que provocaba fuertes volutas de vapor.

Los estudiantes que miraban eso (incluidos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang) estaban completamente estupefactos. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie luchaba fuera del Club de Duelo. Y mucho menos un duelo de tal magnitud.

La conexión hecha a partir del hielo y del fuego parecía desplegar una enorme cantidad de energía pero en ese momento hubo un estallido anaranjado y las varitas de los dos contrincantes volaron de sus manos, terminando aquella batalla. Los dos jóvenes miraron a su pequeña pero nutrida multitud de espectadores y allí vieron a la directora McGonagall con su túnica negra y su sombrero puntiagudo, visiblemente enfadada y mirándolos a través de sus anteojos cuadrados.

- ¡Señor Potter! ¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Cómo pueden hacer esto? - se acercó a ellos y con un Accio recogió las varitas de ambos guardándoselas en el bolsillo de la túnica. - A la dirección... ¡Ahora!

Christofer y James se miraron, los ojos de ambos echando chispas de odio por el otro pero entonces comenzaron a seguir a la directora sin mayor queja mientras se sentían observados por docenas de miradas curiosas.

- Me sorprende de ustedes... ¡Me sorprende en verdad!- decía la directora. Los chicos estaban en su despacho, un lugar muy prolijo y arreglado, lleno de diversos volumenes (sobre Transformaciones la mayoría de ellos) en una inmensa biblioteca, además el Sombrero Seleccionador se encontraba sobre la misma biblioteca. Ellos estaban sentados a su escritorio mientras ella los miraba con severidad. Los retratos de los anteriores directores los miraban con interés, considerando que era la primera vez que veían a Chris en aquel despacho y una de las pocas veces que veían a James allí (aunque no era la primera).

- Fueron elegidos como prefectos para mantener el orden entre sus compañeros... ¡No para alborotarlo con duelos en los rellanos de la Escalera!

- Pero directora...- empezó James - ¡Insultó a mi familia!- señaló con un dedo acusador a Christofer que estaba sentado a su lado.

- No digas tonterías, Potter... - dijo Chris rodando los ojos - Yo no hubiera dicho nada si te hubieses callado la boca y no haber empezado a insultar a la mía primero.

- Mira, Malfoy...

- ¡Señor Potter! - exclamó la mujer- ¡Basta ya! ¡Lo mismo vale para usted, Malfoy!

Los dos bajaron la mirada. Pero Christofer notaba algo extraño... Sabía que los retratos los estaban mirando, pero sentía una mirada muy en particular... Una mirada penetrante, como si estuvieran analizándolo con rayos X que venía de una de las pinturas. El rubio miró de reojo. La mirada que notaba venía de un mago anciano de largos cabellos y barba blancos, con anteojos de media luna e intensos ojos azules. Según lo que sabía, era el retrato del antiguo director Albus Dumbledore. De pronto una extraña sensación de incomodidad le recorrió el cuerpo, pero sabía que debía quedarse allí.

- No me importa lo que haya pasado entre ustedes... ¡Avergonzaron al colegio enfrente de los estudiantes extranjeros! ¿Que pensarían ustedes si fueran los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang y viesen que los encargados de ordenar a los alumnos terminen haciendo un duelo entre sí?

Ninguno de los dos respondió. McGonagall suspiró y se llevó las manos a las sienes para luego decir:

- Cien puntos menos para Gryffindor y para Slytherin...

James la miró como sin poder creerlo, sin embargo Christofer estaba impertérrito. Le importaba Slytherin si, y le dolía que quitasen puntos a su casa por su culpa, pero para él la Copa de las Casas no era lo más importante como para muchos de sus compañeros.

- No les quitaré su prefectura... Aunque creánme que el escándalo que montaron se lo merece... Pero con el caos de los nuevos estudiantes extranjeros necesitamos cuantos prefectos sean posibles y nombrar nuevos sería demasiado engorroso a éstas alturas del año. Sin embargo serán castigados. Y tendrán que cumplir el castigo... Juntos.

Ahora si ambos se quedaron mirando a McGonagall sin poder creerlo, se miraron y luego volvieron a mirar a la directora, casi al mismo tiempo dijeron:

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Como oyen. - dijo la mujer estrictamente - Y no toleraré ninguna queja ¿quedó claro?

- Si, directora McGonagall...- dijeron los dos al unísono con desgana.

- Me alegro que quede claro...- respondió la anciana arqueando una ceja para luego decir: - Aún no sé que castigo les daré, pero se los comunicaré por lechuza. - sacó las varitas de su túnica y se las devolvió - Pueden retirarse... ¡Y directo a sus salas comunes! Si montan otro número ya sé que castigo les pondré y será quedarse aquí en vacaciones de verano a limpiar todo el castillo sin magia...

Los jóvenes asintieron y lentamente se incorporaron para retirarse del despacho en silencio, aunque en clara tensión, obviamente no se llevaban para nada bien.

La directora suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza... En esos momentos dudaba del criterio de Harry de poner a su hijo en la Orden del Fénix, quizá fuese demasiado temperamental para eso. La directora miró a los retratos, la mayoría de ellos murmuraba en desaprobación y decían cosas como "Dos prefectos... ¡qué barbaridad!" "¡Que pensarían los Fundadores si viesen esto!" "Ya no hay respeto por la institución"...

Pero la mujer vio que el retrato de Dumbledore parecía más callado y pensativo. Se acercó a él y lo observó evaluativamente.

- ¿Albus? ¿Sucede algo?

El anciano dentro del cuadro miró a la actual directora a través de sus gafas de media luna y luego suspiró.

- Quizá sí... Y quizá no, Minerva... El muchacho rubio era uno de los hijos de Draco Malfoy ¿verdad?

Ella asintió:

- Así es... Su hermano menor Scorpius ha venido varias veces por temas de bromas y esas cosas menores... Como habrás visto es la primera vez que él viene aquí.

- Si... También me di cuenta lo diferente que es de su hermano. Es extraño e... interesante. Es muy parecido a su padre, pero a la vez es muy diferente...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Probablemente no haya nada de lo que alarmarse. -suspiró levemente y dijo: - Sin embargo, yo le pondría un ojo bastante vigilante a ese chico...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Recuerdos**_

Fryda se encontraba en la habitación de las chicas de Slytherin, estaba sola y sentada con las piernas cruzadas bajo su cuerpo sobre su cama. Frente a ella había abierto un álbum de fotos mágicas. Le gustaba pensar que en ese libro tenía un poco de su vida en sí. Y así era... Uno pasaba por las hojas del volumen y encontraba multitud de fotografías distintas... Incluso de cuando ella apenas era una bebé, en brazos de su madre, junto a su melliza Naomi, vestidas casi igual, con su abuela materna, con su padrastro Blaise... A Fryda le gustaba ver ese álbum, principalmente porque le recordaba muy buenos momentos, de vez en cuando se permitía esbozar una sonrisa.

Además, ese era su refugio considerando que prácticamente temía salir de la habitación... No, no era temer exactamente la palabra... El problema era que Kevin se había puesto más pesado que de costumbre y sabía que si salía del cuarto seguramente se encontraría a la larga con él y tendría que soportar sus insistencias sobre volver a salir, arreglar el desastre de la cita en el centro de Londres, y todo eso. Y francamente Fryda no quería arreglar nada, porque sencillamente no había nada que arreglar, al menos para ella. Las cosas habían quedado muy claras desde siempre: que ella sintiese algún tipo de atracción o gusto por él, no podía compararse por lo que en verdad sentía por el otro muchacho, por aquel que ella quería con tanto celo y tanto mimo... ¡Para sí sola! Así que, de momento, agradecía que los chicos no pudiesen entrar a los cuartos de las chicas, así por lo menos se podría salvar de tener que lidiar con Kevin otra vez.

Siguió pasando algunas fotos más. Más con su madre, con su hermana, con la familia en general (o sea su padrastro Blaise y su medio hermano Logan), días de campo, fiestas, etcétera.

Terminó de pasar las fotos de aquel álbum y lo cerró, luego se dirigió a su baúl y sacó otro, otro muy distinto encuerado en negro y que parecía sumamente discreto. Lo abrió.

La cara interna de la tapa y de la contratapa de aquel álbum estaban prácticamente forradas de fotos del mayor de los hermanos Malfoy: él sonriendo, él durmiendo, él serio o riendo a mandíbula batiente, él de infante, de niño y de adolescente. Y en las hojas había imágenes de los dos...

En la primera de ellas se veía a ellos dos de infantes. Tenían cuatro años y había sido la vez en que se habían conocido... A pesar del largo tiempo pasado, ella aún lo recordaba, lo recordaba muy bien.

Había sido de noche... En una fastuosa fiesta organizada por Narcissa Malfoy, como de costumbre. No era por Navidad, sino si no recordaba mal había sido por su aniversario de casamiento con Lucius, donde habían dado una gran fiesta. Fiesta a la que por supuesto había sido invitada Pansy. Naomi no había podido ir y se había quedado con su abuela mientras Fryda había asistido con su madre, su padrastro y su medio hermano de tres años. Iba vestida con un precioso vestido verdoso que le sentaba muy bien y, a los cuatro años, la hacía parecer toda una hermosa señorita.

La fiesta podía ser muy divertida para los adultos, pero para un niño no había demasiado con que entretenerse, aunque en retrospectiva consideraría el hecho de sentarse al lado de Chris como una de las decisiones más sabias que había tomado en su vida. Él iba con un traje que también le quedaba muy bien y apenas verlo se quedó un poco impresionada porque pensaba que era el niño más bonito que había visto hasta la fecha.

Comenzaron a hablar en los postres, cuando él le ofreció parte de su pastel de chocolate dado que ya había comido demasiado... O al menos eso era lo que le había dicho, considerando que desde que lo conocía, sabía que Chris nunca se había destacado por comer en demasía, todo lo contrario. Dado que a ella el chocolate le encantaba (y aún encanta) aceptó gustosa la oferta del muchacho y allí comenzaron a hablar. Hablaron como habla todo niño de esa edad: juegos, golosinas, cromos de ranas de chocolate, incidentes desagrables con las grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, etc. Se cayeron inmediatamente bien... Por desgracia, Fryda no podía decir lo mismo del hermano menor del niño que con tres años ya era todo un hastío verlo siquiera, llorando por cualquier cosa y siguiendo a su madre de aquí para allá. Tenía solo un año más que él, pero ni ella ni Christofer andaban tan detrás de sus respectivas madres como el pequeño... Pero bueno, ¿que se le iba a hacer?

Esa fiesta había sido muy importante... Y aunque no lo sabía en ese momento (y quizá incluso lo ignoraba bastante ahora) ya ahí Pansy había notado algo especial entre ellos... Obviamente, a esa edad, la mujer no podía pensar en mucho, lo único en que pensaba era que los niños se llevarían espectacularmente bien, suposición que fue bastante acertada... Muy a pesar de la madre de Christofer, Astoria que, por los propios celos que tenía a Pansy por la relación que sostuvo con su actual marido Draco en el colegio, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que la hija de ella estuviese cerca de su hijo mayor.

Fryda siguió pasando las fotografías... Más de ellas... No pudo evitar soltar una risa suave al ver todo aquello: ellos abrazados, jugando, corriendo, sencillamente charlando. Suspiró un poco. Entonces fue que llegó a una foto que se habían tomado a los siete años. El paisaje era un bonito lugar natural, con un bosque y todo, y Pansy le había dado permiso a Fryda de llevar la cámara de fotos mágica para sacarle fotografías al paisaje y todas esas cosas, considerando que ya tenía edad como para comprender el mecanismo del aparato... Lo comprendió y le dio buen uso, ella era muy inteligente y aprendía rápido. La cuestión es que pronto se encontraron solos (habiéndose escabullido de las garras de sus padres ya que se encontraban las familias Zabini/Parkinson y Malfoy en un día de campo), se sonrojó un poco al ver lo que hacían en la foto: los dos niños de ella se estaban besando tiernamente en los labios...

Ese día había sido el día de su primer beso... El primer beso con Christofer a esa edad. No pudo evitar suspirar mientras sonreía algo embobada. Lo habían hecho por plena curiosidad y prácticamente como un juego en un inicio. Se habían preguntado que sentirían los adultos al hacer eso y habían concluido que era algo asqueroso de hacer... Sin embargo, ese hecho no saciaba para nada la curiosidad y decidieron experimentarlo por ellos mismos. Por lo tanto se acercaron mucho el uno al otro y se besaron. Al principio fue algo tímido, un tenue roce de los labios para luego separarlos. Algo decepcionados, llegaron a la conclusión de que así no era... Los adultos se pegaban más, incluso según Fryda había oído que hacían algo con sus lenguas en la boca del otro lo cual le dio un poco más de asco ante la idea, pero aún así, decidieron volver a probar y experimentaron. Ésta vez los resultados fueron los deseados y, si bien, admitieron que era sumamente raro, no por eso era feo... De hecho daba una linda sensación... Según propias palabras de Fryda sentía un "agradable cosquilleo en el estómago" que luego Chris aseguró compartir. La imagen que se veía en la fotografía era el tercer beso que se habían dado aquel día. Por supuesto Fry jamás le mostró esa foto a su madre. Sería pequeña pero no era tonta. Lo que habían hecho era algo de adultos y obviamente suponía que sus madres los regañarían si se enterasen de modo que puso a buen resguardo la foto.

Desde ese momento, los chicos aparte de jugar, correr y hacer lo que cualquier par de amigos hacen a esa edad también se besaban en secreto con frecuencia. Les parecía muy divertido y además estaba el asunto de aquellas agradables cosquillas que sentían siempre.

En el momento en que dio vuelta la siguiente página encontró otra foto: ésta vez estaban ellos con once años, también figuraba Kevin: el primer año en Hogwarts. Los tres en la mesa de Slytherin saludando a la cámara, recien pasados por la Ceremonia de Selección. Sobre la foto, pegada a la página con cinta adhesiva había una bonita rosa. La rosa no era normal ya que sus pétalos eran de color verde claro y luminoso. Recordaba que en una de sus correrías de juego, un par de meses antes de entrar a Hogwarts, en las cercanías del templo druida derruido de Stonehenge habían encontrado un sitio bastante mágico, era un campo lleno de flores de ese tipo, de distintos colores pero con ese fulgor luminoso en cada una de ellas. Chris tomó esa rosa verde y se la entregó.

- Toma Fry... Para que haga juego cuando te elijan para Slytherin- le había dicho ya que al tener padres magos ellos tenían bastante conocimiento previo sobre Hogwarts.

Ella se había quedado impresionada y regocijada, después de todo la flor era muy bonita y la tomó entre sus manos con gusto, lo miró a los ojos:

- ¿Tú también quedarás allí, no es así, Chris?- le preguntó haciendo un puchero- ¡Prométemelo! ¡Quiero hacer las clases contigo! ¡Y compartir la sala común y todas esas cosas de las que hablan nuestros padres cuando hablan del colegio!

Se acordaba que Chris había reído en aquella ocasión y la había besado con suavidad para luego decirle con una sonrisa:

- ¡Claro! No te vas a librar de mí tan fácil.

- No quiero librarme de ti, bobo- le había respondido ella, lo empujó para que cayese de espaldas al suelo y luego salió corriendo y riendo, él se puso de pie enseguida y corrió tras ella, también riendo alegremente.

También recordaba que, a pesar de todo el conocimiento previo, en la Ceremonia de Selección ella estaba muy nerviosa y Chris la tranquilizó... Fryda sin embargo, podía notar que él mismo estaba nervioso, pero no le dio importancia a sus propios nervios y se dedicó a calmar los de su amiga, diciendo que todo saldría bien, que no pasaría nada, que serían elegidos los dos en la casa correcta y esa casa la compartirían, que no iban a quedar separados... Y después de todo, la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador en sus casos le había dado la razón a Malfoy.

Siguió pasando las hojas, once años... doce años... trece años...

Trece. Ese había sido el primer punto de inflexión. Lo recordaba y aún la invadía un calor por todo el cuerpo. A los trece años, había comenzado a dejar de ver a Chris como un niño y lo miraba con otros ojos. Aunque todo eso tuvo un motivo, obviamente. El hecho de comenzar a ver a Christofer con otros ojos no fue algo que no tuviese un detonante, muy por el contrario lo tuvo.

En este caso fue a los doce años. A esa edad, Chris era un muchacho delgado, pero que había comenzado a hacer buenas cantidades de ejercicio dado que uno de sus mayores deseos era entrar, en tercer año, al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, para lo cual ya había comenzado a prepararse un año antes acondicionando su cuerpo como podía dada su edad.

Primero cabía destacar que él, al igual que Fryda, siempre había estado más desarrollado de lo que en realidad era. A los ocho años muchas personas juzgaban que los dos amigos tenían entre diez y once años cuando la realidad era otra, por ejemplo. Fryda, como también aspiraba a entrar al equipo, lo acompañó en varios de estos acondicionamientos físicos... Y ahí comenzó a verlo de otra manera... Lejos de aparentar tener los doce años que tenía, por el contrario Chris parecía un chico de catorce debido a lo bien que se estaba desarrollando su cuerpo.

Fue en ese momento, por pura curiosidad más que nada, que un día, Fryda pasaba por uno de los corredores del castillo, cercano a uno de los baños de los hombres provistos con duchas y escuchó la voz de Christofer hablando alegremente con su hermano que había entrado ese mismo año a Hogwarts y se estaba duchando con él.

Lo que se le ocurrió sería el detonante de que viese a Chris de otra manera. Con mucha curiosidad por lo que sería ver a su amigo totalmente libre de cualquier prenda que ocultara aunque sea una parte de su cuerpo, impulsada por el querer saber aún más del joven con el que había compartido ocho años de su vida casi, se puso a espiar a través de un hechizo que había aprendido para hacer que su vista lograse penetrar a través de la puerta... Lo que vio la dejó impactada.

En verdad su amigo parecía todo un adolescente... En cuanto a su altura, su musculatura (que no era del todo prominente ni del todo marcada pero que ya comenzaba a apreciarse la cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo invertido en ella) y en especial aquello que sabía que los hombres tenían entre las piernas, por libros de anatomía y por haber convivido con su medio hermano, viéndolo desnudo a veces... Pero lo que tenía Chris no se comparaba para nada con lo de Logan... Ni con lo que veía de Scorpius. Era prácticamente el doble de largo y el doble de ancho... ¿Cuándo es que su amigo había crecido tanto en todo sentido?

Cuando desactivó el hechizo, recordaba que un calor intenso le había recorrido todo el cuerpo y la agradable sensación de cosquilleo había vuelto, pero ahora sin ser provocada por un beso y más abajo... No en el estómago, sino en su entrepierna y desde allí se extendía a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

Entonces fue al año siguiente, en una fiesta en la mansión Malfoy, que los chicos dieron un paso más en su relación... Habían comenzado cuando tenían siete años con besos inocentes aunque aún así los llamaban cosas de adultos. Bueno, a los trece harían las verdaderas "cosas de adultos".

Consiguieron ir a una sala y luego de echar a Scorpius que los había seguido hablando de cualquier cosa, Chris se puso manos a la obra... Obviamente todo fue puramente instintivo... Ninguno de los dos tenía la más mínima experiencia con aquello. Pero por más instintivo que fuese Fryda lo conservaba como uno de sus mejores recuerdos. Le había dolido, muy cierto y más considerando lo que cargaba su amigo... Sin embargo también había gozado de una manera fenomenal, tanto que lo hicieron dos veces aquella noche, claro que luego de eso, ella fue lo suficientemente precavida como para investigar en unos libros de pociones y prepararse una poción anticonceptiva que se tomaría regularmente hasta la actualidad inclusive.

Pero no solo el placer carnal fue lo importante... Más importante era aún el placer que le daba sentirse suya... Lo quería... No solo lo había dejado de ver como un niño para verlo como un hombre, lo había empezado a ver con ojos no de amiga, sino de enamorada... Aunque al principio le costase admitir... Fryda estaba enamorada: estaba perdida y locamente enamorada de su amigo.

Y si le costaba admitirlo era por varias razones que vinieron a su mente apenas vio la siguiente foto, una de Chris impecable y elegantemente vestido, con esa sonrisa de ganador que a ella tanto la derretía. Una de las razones era, principalmente, el hecho de que fuera su amigo y no quería que por su enamoramiento se arruinase la amistad maravillosa que tenían. La otra razón era que, precisamente, a él no le faltaban pretendientes.

A ella tampoco, obviamente, siendo considerada de las más hermosas muchachas Slytherin que hubiesen pisado Hogwarts. Pero Fryda no estaba interesada en ninguna propuesta si no venía de él.

Aún recordaba la rabia que le dio una vez, en una fiesta en el colegio (donde fue tomada la foto que estaba mirando), cuando ella tenía catorce, donde estaba en una mesa con otro grupo de chicas de Slytherin. Chris estaba algo alejado y prestando atención a sus propios asuntos más que a las chicas, en realidad si Fry mal no recordaba estaba hablando con Scorpius. En ese momento fue cuando comenzó a oír comentarios, ciertamente lascivos, sobre su amigo de parte de las chicas. Comentarios que le pusieron los pelos de punta y le dieron tal punzada de celos que tuvo ganas, por un momento, de tomar su varita y maldecir a todas aquellas babosas. Pero se conformó luego esbozando una sonrisa triunfal, recordando que ella ya había hecho con él casi todas las cosas que las chicas juraban y perjuraban que querían hacerle y que le harían.

Y así, luego de años llegaría a otra foto donde lo encontraba en quinto año, alzando la copa de Quidditch. Ese mismo año había sido elegido capitán del equipo, función que desempeñaría con tal maestría que conserva aún dicho cargo. En quinto Slytherin no solo había ganado la Copa de Quidditch, sino la Copa de las Casas, recuperando por fin el terreno perdido sobre Gryffindor. En la foto que veía ahora, agitaba la copa y la besaba mientras los chicos del equipo, vitoreando contento lo alzaba con los brazos, en medio del campo de Quidditch. El muchacho estaba sin camiseta por lo que causó un gran revuelo, recordaba que la directora McGonagall casi lo amonesta por eso pero luego fue convencida por el profesor Slughorn de que Chris solamente se había dejado llevar por la euforia del triunfo, Fryda le estaría eternamente agradecida a Slughorn, porque de no haber sido así no habría podido disfrutar de ver y fotografiar esos abdom...

Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado antes de que comenzase a babear otra vez y rodó los ojos: "Basta Fryda, te estás comportando como una boba" pero la verdad era que él la embobaba con lo que ella juzgaba su perfección más allá de todo.

Aún en el fatídico día en sexto año cuando le confesó que tenía novia y que esa novia era Lyssander Scamander, aún allí, a Fryda Chris le siguió pareciendo perfecto. Y siempre sería así para ella. Sonrió de costado ante la última foto del álbum.

Nuevamente era de él solo. Con aquella sonrisa tan atractiva. Ella sonrió y se inclinó un poco besando levemente en los labios la foto, susurró para sí:

- No sabes cuanto te amo, Malfoy.

Volvió a suspirar y cerró el álbum para luego volver a guardarlo en el baúl. Se dirigió a la puerta... Se arriesgaría a salir afuera, después de todo, quizá se encontrase con Chris.

Salió a la sala común y tuvo suerte en el hecho de que no se encontró con Kevin, pero por desgracia, tampoco con Chris, sino con Scorpius que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones forrados de terciopelo verde leyendo un libro de Encantamientos.

Pasó por el lado del joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Scorp levantó la vista al ver que ella no había hecho (extrañamente) ningún comentario insidioso sobre él.

- Parece que tenemos un buen día. - dijo el chico.

- Fantástico. - concordó con sencillez la muchacha.

Scorp sonrió de costado y luego le dijo:

- Me alegra saber que no soy el objeto de tus ataques ésta vez... Pero he de admitir que te estaba buscando para darte una noticia y como no te encontré me puse a leer.

- ¿Noticia?- inquirió ella arqueando una ceja.

- Si, a Don Perfecto Prefecto lo mandaron a la dirección...

Ahora en verdad la chica se sorprendió y miró a Scorpius:

- ¿Qué? ¿A Chris? ¿Por qué?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros:

- A mí ni me preguntes... Solo sé lo que me dijeron. Según dicen estuvo batiéndose a duelo con James Potter en la Gran Escalera por la tarde. Yo estaba cumpliendo un castigo para la profesora Featherheart en aquel momento por lo que no vi nada.

Potter... Fryda frunció el ceño:

- ¿Sabes dónde está?

Se encogió de hombros:

- Yo entraba a la sala y lo vi salir... No me dejó que le preguntase nada, parecía bastante enfadado, así que calculo que los rumores son ciertos.

Ella suspiró y se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta de la sala común, Scorp comentó con ironía:

- De nada...

Fryda rodó los ojos y salió del lugar.


End file.
